LA VIDA TE DA SORPRESAS
by AnieldelDesierto
Summary: Tu vida puede ser un desastre...pero puede complicarse aún mas cuando descubres algo dentro de ti que lo puede trastornar todo...algo como...¿una inner?...repetición de mi fics mas exitoso...
1. Default Chapter

**LA VIDA TE DA SORPRESAS…**

**PROLOGO**

Quien iba al llegar siquiera a imaginar que alguien como Hinata Hyuuga albergaría dentro de si algo más que sentimientos hermosos y deseos frustrados…eso al menos era lo que pensaba todo el mundo, hasta ella…pero dicen que la vida te da sorpresas, al igual que los golpes en la cabeza…

Nunca fue una alumna brillante, mas bien era mediocre, comparada con otros solo era la pariente pobre de una familia donde la bondad y la ternura no eran cualidades que gustaran sino mas bien la rudeza y el sarcasmo…en su mismo grupo, siempre la protegían…hasta le tenían lastima…siempre estaba Kiba cuidándola para evitar que cometiera alguna estupidez…y no era que no sirviera para nada sino que solo le faltaban agallas…le habría gustado sacarlas de alguna parte pero no sabía de donde…

Pero todo cambio ese día…

Kurenai los citó temprano…recordaba vividamente que hacía frío y que se encontró con Shino en el camino…obviamente no dijo nada salvo esbozar un "hola" que luego de un rato se perdió en el viento…Kiba los regaño por llegar tarde, aunque llegaron cinco minutos antes que él…discutieron-él y Akamaru- unilateralmente con Shino hasta que se cansaron de no tener respuestas y luego comenzaron a entrenar…se hizo tarde, eso pasaba siempre en otoño…pero no estaba cansada, incluso cuando Kurenai dijo que era suficiente, que dejaran de entrenar por el momento…le habría gustado echarle la culpa a los escarabajos de Shino que se atravesaron en su camino y que le hicieron perder el equilibrio-no dejaba que nadie los pisara-o a Akamaru por dejar excremento a su paso pero la verdad es que ella no vio ese tronco sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde…iba muy rápido y para cuando se dio cuenta solo gritó y se dio contra esa gran piedra…esa debe ser la forma mas estupida de golpearse en la cabeza pero lo hizo…

No vio más que oscuridad hasta que de pronto escuchó voces…

-Hinata…estás bien?-dijo una voz ronca-Hinata…diste contra un panal de hormigas, sabes?

-Déjala que se golpeo en la cabeza!…-dijo otra voz, esta vez, femenina-Se ve pálida…

-Debemos llevarla con Tsunade…está sangrando?-dijo otra vos de chico…

Abrió los ojos…como si nada hubiera pasado…

-Mierda!-dijo ella-Casi me hago pedazos la cabeza con esa maldita piedra del demonio!...a quien se le ocurre ponerla ahí?

Por obvias razones las tres personas que estaban ahí se miraron sorprendidas…Hinata maldiciendo?

-Hi…Hinata…estás bien?-preguntó su sensei

-Claro…solo necesito un cigarro…-dijo ella-

Volvieron a mirarse desconcertados…

Que pasó con Hinata?

_Les gustó?se me ocurrió en un momento de ocio…en realidad, no es mas que un pretexto para que Shino apareciera en un Fanfics…es que, con bichos y todo a mi me gusta…alguien me puede decir si tiene ojos?..._


	2. NECESITO UNA VIDA

_No puse las explicaciones correspondientes al prologo porque no pensaba publicarlo pero en fin…Aquí los protagonistas tienen 15…traté que la historia coincidiera con el manga hasta donde sé…en realidad Shino es uno de los personajes que menos apariciones tienen así que decidí darle cierto protagonismo…y Hinata….bueno, espero que les guste…_

**CAPITULO 1: NECESITO UNA VIDA…**

No sabían que Hinata tuviera tanta fuerza, solo lo comprobaron ese día en que debieron arrastrarla desde el bosque hasta el despacho de Tsunade…y si que tenía voluntad…de donde la habría sacado?

-Yo digo que el golpe en la cabeza le hizo mal-asintió Kiba mientras la amarraban con su compañero de equipo…Akamaru asintió…

-Tal vez solo es un lapsus…-dijo su sensei…-

-Tal ve está en los días…o algo así-volvió a pensar Kiba…

-Que demonios les pasa?-gritó Hinata-Acaso no ven que estoy aquí!

Había sido difícil pero lograron amarrarla y ahora Shino-que era el mas grande-la llevaba en los hombro mientras Hinata maldecía a los cuatro vientos…

-Que estoy bien! Que acaso no me escuchan?-volvió a gritar-Bajenme, de acuerdo?…no vuelvo a insultar a nadie, en serio…solo quiero un cigarro y me tranquilizo…

-Hasta donde sabemos…tu no fumas-dijo Kiba-Además recién cumpliste 15…

-Y muy mal aprovechados, sabes?-dijo ella ya venciéndose…

Llegaron al despacho y entraron sin siquiera tocar…

-Que mierda…!...que les pasa a ustedes?

-Tenemos un problema, Tsunade sama-dijo Shino-

Dejó a Hinata en el sillón y le soltó las amarras mientras Sakura entraba muy asustada…

-Que pasa?-preguntó la chica de cabello rosa…

Miró a Hinata, que se había sentado en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas y aires de diva de cine…

-Nada que yo sepa…-dijo ella-Me golpeé en la cabeza pero estoy bien…este par de idiotas son el problema…

Una gota cayó por la frente de Sakura mientras Tsunade miraba a la chica muy preocupada…

-Alguien tiene un cigarro?

Kurenai había ido a buscar a Asuma para que la ayudara en este nuevo problemita…siempre era de "gran ayuda" cuando estaba estresada…y en realidad ella igual necesitaba un cigarrillo…o una jarra de sake…

Entraron al despacho mientras Tsunade examinaba a una extraña Hinata…

-Pues…es ella…-dijo la Hokage…

-Pues claro que soy yo!-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Asuma, quitándole su cigarro de la boca-Gracias…

Le dio una fumada mientras todos esperaban expectantes algo que les explicara lo que pasaba…al fin dio un suspiro y se sentó nuevamente…

-Escuchen…de acuerdo…les explicaré-dijo Hinata-la otra está bien…solo que está dormida…no contesta, como si estuviera _fuera del área de cobertura…_

-La otra!-dijeron todos a coro…

Sakura entonces se le acercó---

-Ya veo…-dijo-Ella volverá?

-Yo que se!...de todas formas es una inútil…-dijo Hinata…

-Que pasa aquí?-dijo por fin Tsunade…

-Ella es la otra Hinata-dijo Sakura-Su _Inner_…

-Hinata tiene doble personalidad?-preguntó Kurenai…

-Ah…como si alguna mujer no la tuviera…-dijo sonriendo Hinata-Vamos…ella está bien, tal vez regrese en un par de días…mientras tanto, deberán acostumbrarse a mi…

Se paró y pisó el cigarro…caminando hacia la puerta…

-Me voy a casa…esta ropa apesta-dijo ella-Además…necesito una vida…

La vieron desaparecer mientras todos quedaron impávidos…

-Iré con ella-dijo Shino unos segundos después-

Caminó rápido hasta alcanzarla…

-Que?

-Voy contigo, alguien deberá explicarle a tu padre porque actúas así…

-Mi padre ni siquiera me habla-dijo Hinata-Crees que le preocupa si me golpeo en la cabeza?...podría llegar sin un brazo y no se daría cuenta. En esa casa soy invisible…

Hinata nunca hablaba de su familia, le causaba mucho dolor…pero ella parecía aceptarlo con rudeza…a Shino le sorprendió…

-Vaya…perturbe a Shino Aburame…eso nunca lo había hecho la otra-dijo Hinata-A ver que mas puedo hacer…

-Pareces disfrutar esto…

-Pues claro…no todos los días puedes salir a la superficie…además, la otra es un asco…

Ya estaba oscuro…llegaron a la casa de los Hyuuga y, para variar, estaba todo vacio…

-Estás sola?

-A nadie le preocupa a que hora llegue…te lo dije…probablemente estén durmiendo…

-Pero…eres la heredera…

-Si de verdad pensaran dejarme de heredera estaría haciendo misiones todavía?…por favor…no te creí tan ingenuo, Aburame…

Ni siquiera se despidió, solo lo dejó solo afuera de su puerta…y lo llamó por su apellido…ella definitivamente no era Hinata…aunque le gustaba mas…

_Y que les parece hasta ahora…ella es la versión "Pink" de Hinata…solo esperen a ver lo que hace después…_


	3. PERFECT INSANITY

_Ya se que para algunos puede ser raro ver a Hinata maldiciendo pero luego pensé que sería divertido ver una faceta distinta de ella…mas agresiva… si a alguien le resulta extraño sus coqueteos con Shino recuerden que son requerimientos del personaje…y que en realidad ella no es ella…PERO YA VERÁN…_

**CAPITULO 2: PERFECT INSANITY**

No podía creer en que estaba pensando la otra Hinata al estar como estaba…su vida era un desastre… perseguía silenciosamente una quimera rubia que a duras penas sabía de su existencia, trataba de hacerse fuerte en una familia que la trataba como un lastre, tenía amigos que no la conocían y mas encima su guardarropas era un desastre y su dormitorio era rosado y blanco…

-Y peluches de colores…-dijo mientras veía donde había ido a caer-Esto es demasiado…

Se levantó y corrió a ducharse, tratando luego de encontrar algo medianamente decente que ponerse, algo que no sean chaquetas beiges…

Llegó a desayunar y su padre la miró, sorprendida…llevaba un polera negra sin mangas, una chaqueta gris a medio abrochar y un pantalón hasta las rodillas oscuro…una versión femenina de Sasuke…

-Buenos días, Hinata…-dijo su padre mientras su hermana y su primo Neji seguían mirándola…

-Ah…buenos días-dijo ella sin darle importancia a nada ni nadie…

-Saldrás así vestida?-preguntó Hanabi, su hermana pequeña…

-Bueno…mejor que salir desnuda, no creees?-dijo ella-A propósito…necesito una espada…espero que no haya problema que ocupe las que están en la sala de armas…

-C…claro que no-dijo su padre-Pero…para que quieres una espada?

-Tomé clases de kendo…no recuerdas?...se supone que sé usar una…

Su padre volvió a mirarla desconcertado…era la primera vez que le hablaba con tanta fluidez, a los ojos…y sin el respeto propio de Hianata…

-Que?-dijo ella-Tengo la cara verde…?

-Esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu padre…Hinata sama-dijo Neji…

-Es mi padre y no es tu asunto…y ahorrate el SAMA…ok?

Siguió comiendo despreocupadamente…la situación era tensa en esa mesa…mas que otras veces, ahora era Hinata la ruda…

-Hija…-dijo Hiashi-Hay algo malo…que te ocurra…

-Estoy bien…perfecto…nunca me he sentido mejor-dijo ella sonriendo-Pero disculpen, debo irme a entrenar…hace años que no tomo una espada y estoy fuera de practica…

-Espera…que hiciste ayer…no me pareció verte en la cena…

-Nunca me ves en la cena, padre-dijo ella-No recuerdas que no existo sino solo para las fiestas cuando me presentas como _tu hija, la pobre inútil?_

Se levanto…esa frase no había sido un descargo sino mas bien un hecho…como si lo hubiera asumido desde hace mucho…

-Ayer llegue tarde…estuve en entrenado, por si te interesa…

Salió del comedor mientras él miraba a Neji…

-Iré a ver a Kurenai-dijo Hiashi-Algo malo ocurre con ella…

Neji se levantó de la mesa y corrió a buscar a Hinata, estaba en la sala de las armas, observaba con gran pasión las espadas…

-Hinata…que te pasa? Nunca habías tratado a tu padre de esa forma?

Hinata no le respondió…estaba absorta en las katanas…

-Hinata, me oyes?-dijo Neji-Si hay algo que pueda…

-Hacer?…si, dejame en paz…estoy bien, tu estás bien…todo está perfecto-dijo sin quitar la vista de las espadas…

-Que fue todo eso en el comedor…? Tú no actúas así…

Hinata sonrió mientras él decía eso y lo sacó de sus casillas, la quiso tomar del brazo para que lo mirara a los ojos pero no supo como ella activó sus Byakugan tan rápido…sacó su mano antes que llegara a su brazo y con la otra lo empujó, cayendo al suelo al ser tocado en un punto de chakra…Neji la miró…sus ojos nunca habían mostrado tanta seguridad, tanto poder…

-Sé lo que estás pensando…niisan-dijo ella sarcásticamente-No es Hinata…como puede serlo?...Hinata no sería capaz de reñir con su padre o de levantar una mano contra su primo…ni siquiera podría…cierto, porque Hinata es una pobre niña débil que se pasa el día lamentándose de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte…Hinata nunca mira con esos ojos…pero…te equivocas porque si soy Hinata….

-Que te ocurre?

-Pasa que me aburrí de ser despreciada por mi familia y protegida por mis amigos…me cansé de auto lamentarme…Neji…-dijo ella sonriendo-La otra no volverá…merezco respeto, aunque para ello ella deba desparecer…

Salió de la sala y fue en dirección al Dojo familiar a entrenar…había dejado de ir cuando tenía 13 y vio a su hermana de 7 años entrenando…creyó que no tenía sentido…Hanabi tenía la mitad de su edad pero era el doble de talentosa que ella…no podía competir con eso…

-Pobre Hinata…-se dijo-Me lo agradecerás algún día….

Eran las 9 de la mañana…no soltó su espada hasta el medio día, cuando uno de los criados entró creyendo que era Neji…se sorprendió al ver que era ella, vestida de negro y manejando con gran elegancia la espada…

-No comeré aún, Rioshi-dijo ella con mucha seguridad en sus palabras- Aún no termino de entrenar…

A las 2 volvió a envainar la espada de funda gris que había escogido y fue a comer…luego se duchó y se cambió para salir…

A la salida de su casa la esperaba Kiba y Shino…

-Que quieren?

-Vaya que es maleducada la nueva Hinata-dijo Kiba- Hola para ti también…

-Lo siento, ok?-dijo ella- Es que…hace tiempo que no entrenaba con mi espada y me siento cansada…

-Espada?

-Si…hacía kendo de pequeña pero luego desistí…como de muchas otras cosas en mi vida…-dijo ella-Y? alguna misión?

-No…Tsunade quiere verte…creo que tu padre está preocupado por ti, le dijiste?

-Como si le importara…-dijo ella poniéndose a caminar mientras sus compañeros la seguían-tal vez hasta le guste la idea…

-Y ella…cuando volverá?-preguntó Kiba-Me gusta mas ella que tu…

-Bueno…no lo sé…sigue _desconectada_… -dijo Hinata-No he podido hablar con ella…

Sacó unas galletas y se agachó para dárselas a Akamaru…él al principio no las quería recibir pero luego desistió cuando la chica le acarició las orejas…lanzó un par de ladridos y se comió las galletas…Kiba sonrió…

-Dice que tienen el mismo olor….

-Eso es bueno?-dijo Hinata…

Shino seguía tras sus pasos…sinceramente no sabía como actuar con ella, era Hinata pero a la vez no lo era…nunca pensó que de verdad extrañaría a alguien alguna vez pero ahora de cierta forma lo hacía…extrañaba un poco a la Hinata de verdad, _si _es que era la Hinata de verdad…porque ella era totalmente distinta a la otra, pero debía confesar que le gustaba mas…

-Hey…Aburame!-gritó ella dándose cuenta que sus pasos se habían alejado de los de ellos-También harás de guardaespaldas o solo te aseguras que no aplaste a ningún amigo tuyo?

Shino no dijo nada…no era necesario responder a la ironía…

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Tsunade estaba ella con Kurenai, su padre y Neji…todos posaron sus ojos en ella…

-Ya les dijiste?-le dijo a Tsunade…ella asintió…

-Creemos que es mejor que te quedes un tiempo bajo nuestra supervisión-dijo Hiashi-hasta que te sientas mejor…

-De que hablas?...ni loca…

Se sentó y sacó unos cigarros…donde los había conseguido, nadie nunca supo…

-No puedes fumar aquí-dijo Kurenai…

-De acuerdo-dijo de mala gana-Escucha, padre…se que te preocupa que cometa alguna estupidez que deshonre a la _familia_ pero no te preocupes…no necesito que me encierres, en realidad…no creo que puedas…

No parecía una amenaza, lo era. Todos lo notaron…hasta Akamaru…

-Solo estamos preocupados por ti, hija…

-Preocupados?...desde cuando está alguien en la familia preocupado por lo que me pase?...Debo recordarte que me entregaste a Kurenai porque era una inútil?...o acaso crees que lo olvidaría porque ahora tienes dos gramos mas de cariño por mi…o debo decir lastima?

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre…no importa lo que pase entre ustedes-dijo Tsunade muy seria, golpeando la mesa….

Hinata se paró…miró a su padre y su primo…

-Ella ha sufrido mucho-dijo Hinata-Pero yo no soy como ella…no me voy a esconder tras la sombra de nadie…me sorprende que no los odie…

Salió de la habitación con dirección al bosque…Kurenai mandó a Shino para que la buscara…solía adelantarse a todo así que le puso insectos en la ropa al salir, esperando así dar con ella…pero los encontró en medio del bosque, sin señales de Hinata…pero de pronto, una kunai fue lanzada a cinco centímetros de su cara, dando en un árbol….

-Te crees muy listo, Aburame-dijo ella saliendo desde detrás de unos árboles-Pero yo soy más lista…y tengo buena memoria… ¿Quién te mandó por mí?

-Todos…-dijo Shino

-La pobre Hinata se les está saliendo de control, ¿no es cierto?...hasta a ti te desconcierto…o no?

Shino vio como ella tomaba los insectos que había puesto en su ropa y se los devolvía….

-Sabías…?

-Claro que lo sabía….mis ojos lo ven todo-dijo ella desafiante…

-Y aún así dejaste que te siguiera? ¿Por qué?

-Tal ves quería que me siguieras?-dijo ella acercándose-No todos los días se está sola en el bosque contigo….

Le sonrió picara…si sonaba desconcertante, porque Hinata haría cualquier cosa, menos coquetear con él….

-Siempre le has tenido lastima….-dijo ella-A veces pienso que me detestas…eres como Neji, vas por la vida sintiéndote superior por haber nacido con mayor determinación que el resto, porque ni siquiera es mas poder o fuerza…solo tienen una pizca de fe mas que el resto…

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Shino-No te odio….

-Vaya…-dijo soltando una carcajada-Shino Aburame desnudando su alma…ahora solo faltan los pañuelos y una puesta de sol…

Se acercó hasta rozar su cuerpo para recuperar su arma…Shino bajó el rostro y pudo oler su perfume…gardenias…Akamaru tenía razón: era el aroma de Hinata…

-Dile a los otros que estaré bien-dijo ella antes de desaparecer en el bosque-Pero si me sigues te mato… ¿de acuerdo?...

_En realidad no se si convertir el coqueteo de estos dos en algo serio…porque Shino de verdad siente mucho cariño por Hinata y sería raro… lo bueno es que ésta Hinata es tan distinta la otra que, si a la Hinata tierna le gusta Naruto…a la otra puede perfectamente buscarse alguien como el chico de los insectos…_


	4. NO PLACE TO GO

_Antes que nada…perdonen por la demora…al parecer en España están todos saliendo de vacaciones pero aquí estamos entrando…y eso estresa un poco…como sea, se hace lo que se puede…en especial si estas a una semana de entregar tu tesis de grado…_

_Para a quienes les resulte extraño…me inspiré en letras de canciones para crear algunos de los diálogos…_

_Y antes de empezar…por supuesto que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece…tal vez Shino un nadie lo quiere…_

**CAPITULO 3: NO PLACE TO GO…**

La siguió mientras ella saltaba por las copas de los árboles...no recordaba la ultima vez que le había costado tanto seguir el rastro de alguien…no sabía que la nueva Hinata, además de ser una viciosa y mal educada, podía ser tan buena ninja…

Ella al fin bajó de la copa y se quedó ahí, mientras él hacía lo mismo y quedaban frente a frente…

-Cual es tu problema, Aburame….

-Dije que te llevaría conmigo…-dijo él-Se lo dije a Kurenai…

-Pues quizás yo no quiero ir contigo….ella se afirmó en un árbol mientras bajaba la vista…Shino agradeció en silencio ello, ni siquiera los ojos de Hiashi sama lo habían asustado tanto como los de ella…

-No voy a ir…para que?-dijo ella nuevamente, con ironía en sus palabras…-y menos porque tu lo digas…_Shino-kun…_

-No puedes irte…que diría tu padre? O Neji?

-Supongo que me extrañarán tanto como tu?...solo lo siento por Kiba… la otra Hinata le tiene mucho cariño…-hizo una pausa-recuerdas lo que me dijiste después que me enfrente a Neji en el examen de chuunin…?

Shino fue sincero…no recordaba…

-Claro que no recuerdas, Aburame…porque no me dijiste nada…estabas entrenando…no fuiste a ver a ninguno de tus compañeros, ni siquiera te importó que haya estado a punto de morir el día del ataque de la arena…

Se paró del árbol donde estaba afirmada…

-Estuve muy grave entonces-dijo ella-Y Kiba también pero el mismo día en que le dieron de alta fue a verme…me dijo: "Tu familia es un asco…pero por suerte yo no soy de tu familia…soy tu amigo"…esperé que llegaras, porque ella te consideraba su amigo…pero no lo hiciste…a ella no le importó, pero a mi si…

-Eso fue hace mucho…todos hemos cambiado…

-Así es…Aburame…dejaste de ser mi favorito ese día…-dijo Hinata alejándose-Prefiero las pulgas de Akamaru a tus escarabajos…no me sigas…ya no soy ella…

Corrió entre los árboles del bosque hasta que sus pulmones quedaron sin aire y sus piernas temblaban...era como si ese bosque le impidiera respirar, como su estuviera presa en su propia piel, sin poder salir de una cárcel sin rejas pero mucho mas asfixiante…

Llegó a un claro…era un valle…era el valle que separaba el país del Fuego de sus vecinos, una tierra de nadie que ahora saludaba con sus ojos blancos y sus pasos cansados…quiso dar avanzar hacia éste pero algo se lo impidió…dentro de ella, había un silencio, un silencio aterradoramente mudo….era el silencio de la soledad…

-Pero que estoy haciendo!-dijo lanzando esa frase al viento frío de otoño…

Tenía razón…no podía…no era su vida para empezar…

La verdadera Hinata estaba dentro suyo, en algún lado de su interior herida como ella, sorprendida por el mundo pero ansiosa de volver a éste, no podía destruir su vida solo porque crea que merece hacerlo…no era nadie…ni siquiera tenía la fuerza de comportarte a la altura de la situación…

-Eres la heredera del clan Hyuuga…-dijo un voz dentro de si-tanto como yo… ¿huirás solo porque el mundo no funciona como tu quieres?

No era Hinata…o tal vez si…sonaba como su conciencia, y no sabía que ella la tuviera…

Creía merecer esa vida mas que ella, pero se equivocaba…la otra tenía el equilibrio y la bondad que a ella le faltaba para no estar sola…tal vez _la otra_ no era tan fuerte como ella pero había tanto poder, tanta fortaleza en su corazón….fortaleza que ella no tenía…

-No puedo marcharme…solo arruinaría su vida…-pensó la Inner Hinata-Si me voy… ¿Dónde iré?...irían tras de mi como una desertora…

Pensó en su padre…en la ofensa que sería para él si su primogénita escapara de la aldea, enviaría a Neji a buscarla, eso era seguro…pensó en Hanabi y eso le dolió mas…amaba a su hermanita tanto como la otra, era la única que siempre la acompañaba, a la que no le importaba que fuera una débil e incompetente….

-No me puedo ir…no tengo donde ir…

Se sentó en el limite del bosque, y descansó del esfuerzo unas horas…en algún momento de esas horas sintió ganas de pedir perdón por todo lo desagradable que había sido…mientras tanto empezó a oscurecer….

Regresó al bosque, mientras sus compañeros de equipo y su familia se enteraban de lo que Shino les había contado…al parecer Hinata había huido…además, el rumor se había corrido rápido por la aldea…algunos incluso decían que a Hinata la habían secuestrado, otros, que había escapado de su casa…algo que Hiashi debió negar…por el momento…

-Debemos ir por ella entonces…-dijo Kiba-No puede hacer esa clase de estupidez…

-Pero donde ira?-pensó Kurenai-No tiene un lugar donde ir-No a otra aldea…ella es demasiado conocida…sus ojos la delatarán como una Hyuuga de inmediato…

-Y en la aldea de la arena?-dijo Neji-Podría pedir asilo allí…basta que hable con Gaara…y si busca a Naruto en las montañas?

-No lo hará-dijo Shino sorprendiendo a todos-Hinata no huirá…

-Ella no es Hinata, idiota!-dijo Kiba-Es…no sé lo que es pero no lo es…

-No se irá…

Quedaron en silencio varios minutos, las palabras de Shino siempre parecían tener un tono de seguridad extraño en un chico de 15…pero por alguna razón sus palabras siempre importaban…

-Esperaremos hasta la madrugada-dijo el padre de Hinata-Si no da señales, la buscaremos….

Todos debieron aceptar el designio del Hyuuga…se marcharon cada quien a su casa pero Shino, con la libertad de alguien que prácticamente vivía solo, se fue al bosque, algo le decía que ella aún andaba por ahí….

Esperó en el lugar de entrenamiento…hasta que se hizo muy oscuro y empezó a desconfiar de su seguridad….

-Lo siento-dijo de pronto una voz…era Hinata…

Shino se levantó de uno de los asientos…se acercó a ella, la noche era oscura pero sus ojos lo iluminaban todo….

-Tenías razón…no puedo ir a ningún sitio…esta vida no me pertenece…

Caminó lentamente mientras el chico de los insectos la seguía con la mirada…se dio vuelta, de pronto, mirándolo con esos mismos ojos claros…

-No quise ser tan dura contigo…con todos…deberé hacer una lista de disculpas para mañana, ya es muy tarde para comenzar a pedir perdón…

Retomó el paso, hasta que la voz de él la interrumpió…

-Es cierto…tienes razón... debí haberte visitado esa vez pero no lo hice y lo siento, entiendo que te sientas así pero nunca…nunca te he subestimado, Hinata…no se lo que sientas tu pero yo te considero mi amiga…

-No soy Hinata…

-Si lo eres…eres una parte de ella…para mi es suficiente….

Hinata sonrió sin que él se diera cuenta…estaba demasiado oscuro para notarlo…

-Nos vemos mañana…-dijo ella al alejarse-Shino-kun…

Se fue pensando que en vez de perseguir quimeras de ojos azules, Hinata debería perseguir insectos…Shino no estaba nada mal, especialmente después de sacarse la chaqueta gigante que siempre usaba para ponerse la de chuunin…

Al llegar a su casa…su padre la esperaba en la entrada….

-Debí haber hecho esto antes…-dijo Hiashi-Esperar en la puerta tu llegada…

-Siento haberte preocupado…pero estoy confundida y preocupada…-dijo ella-_Ella_ aún no contesta…

Hiashi entonces se acercó y, para sorpresa de ella, la abrazó…

-Nunca dudes que eres mi hija…porque lo eres…y eres tan valiosa como Hanabi…debí decírtelo antes…

Ella abrió los ojos muy sorprendida…mientras él la abrazaba veía aparecer a Hanabi junto con Neji… ¿que les pasaba? ¿De verdad estaban preocupados por ella?

-Perdónenme por haberlos preocupado-dijo ella sin perder la compostura pero sonriéndole a su hermana-Pero deberán guardar sus palabras para quien las merece…no decírmelas a mi…si su hija regresa, ella estará feliz de escuchar que _si_ tiene un hogar…

Sus pasos la condujeron a su habitación, estaba exhausta…deseaba que la verdadera Hinata regresara, ella no podía con todo eso…solo lo arruinaría, no tenía ni su control ni su sentido del orden para soportar esa vida…además…ella era lo peor de Hinata, su lado mas oscuro…nada la detenía de comportarse como una loca…

_¿Que les pareció?...en realidad no estaba muy inspirada y lo siento…no quiero alargar mas la historia así que empezarán a ver en el siguiente capitulo los líos que empezará a crear esta Hinata…y a ver como reaccionan todos frente a ella….en especial Shino…y Neji………juajajaja…. (Esa es mi risa perversa…)_

_Pobre Kiba…_

**_PD: Coquetear con tu primo con el que te has criado toda tu vida no es incestuoso si eres el lado oscuro de ti misma….tampoco con uno de tus mejores amigo…_**


	5. I'M NO ANGEL

_Ahora que lo pienso...debí dejar este fanfics para mayores de 15 porque se viene un poco fuerte...no tan...tan...tan fuerte pero insinuador...ahora van a entender el porque del titulo…_

**CAPITULO 4: I'M NO ANGEL...**

-Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?

-No tengo opción…-dijo ella-Necesito saber si está ahí, si puede responderme...

Hinata cerró los ojos mientras Ino tomaba su cabeza y la miraba de frente…luego formó el sello y se apoderó de su mente…Hinata cayó en el sillón mientras Sakura la observaba a ambas muy asustada….

-Si Tsunade sabe que las ayudo me hace pedazos…entienden?

Se frotó los brazos como sintiendo un escalofrío mientras Ino le hablaba desde Hinata…

-No seas miedosa…además, aquí no hay señales de _la otra…_

_-_Y si _ella_ la mató?

-No puede…ella es una proyección de Hinata, no puede destruirla…

Volvió a formar los sellos y Hinata regresó, mientras Ino levantaba los hombros en señal de resignación…

-Lo suponía…aún no responde…-dijo Hinata-Cuando demonios volverá?

-Tal vez no regrese-dijo Ino muy resuelta…-tal vez ahora es tu turno…

-Que?...ni loca!-exclamó la Hyuuga-no puedo…además…su familia la quiere a ella, no a mi….por suerte no le dije a nadie que haría esto, solo habría creado falsas expectativas….

-Y si ese golpe…-empezó a decir Ino pero fue interrumpida…estaban en el despacho de Tsunade y ella había entrado…las chicas saltaron del susto…

-Que hacían?-preguntó la anciana…

-Ummm…nada-dijo Sakura-Solo nos juntamos para ir a tomar un helado…

-Pues me alegro por ellas, pero a ti te necesito aquí…adiós chicas…

Las chicas miraron a Sakura con cara de: _"Tu jefa te explota_" y luego salieron del despacho, bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la residencia de la Hokage…Hinata se despidió de Ino rápidamente mientras la chica rubia empezaba a hacer funcionar su cerebro…habían un par de cosas extrañas en lo que le pasaba…

Era su tercer día en la tierra…y las cosas empezaban a complicarse…

En la mañana había tenido un curioso encuentro con su primo…que parecía algo fascinado por esta nueva imagen de la Hinata ruda…

Se había levantado muy temprano, antes de las 7…Hinata corría todas las mañanas pero luego de la escapada del día anterior empezaba a creer que no necesitaba estirar las piernas por los próximos 2 meses…había dejado su espada a los pies de su cama, así que, con la ropa mas ligera que encontró, se fue a entrenar al dojo… nadie de la familia se había levantado, solo los empleados pululaban en la cocina…

Los primeros cuarenta minutos entrenó en silencio, con los ojos vendados para concentrarse hasta que, de pronto, escuchó que alguien abrió la corredera…creyó que había sido uno de los empleados ya que la puerta se cerró y no sintió mas pasos…siguió en silencio unos minutos, hasta que un sonido casi imperceptible la obligó a activar el Byakugan…vio moverse a algo pero su espada fue mas rápida…se sacó la venda, y, para su sorpresa, apuntaba con la katana a su primo…quien estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, con el filo en el cuello….y no la miraba como siempre…

-Lo siento…-dijo ella-El entrenamiento me emociona un poco…

-Me alegro, entonces…-le respondió él-Tal vez ahora quieras sacar la espada de mi cuello…

Hinata sacó la espada y quiso guardarla, pero entonces Neji tomó la espada, rozando sus manos…ella la soltó dio un paso atrás…sorprendida de si misma y de él…

-No elegiste cualquier espada para comenzar a entrenar…

-No estoy empezando-dijo ella-Hacía kendo de pequeña…

-Lo siento…no sabía…eso explica que tus movimientos sean tan…precisos…

-Me viste?

-Claro…acaso no me escuchaste entrar?-dijo Neji sonriendo

-Eso fue hace mas de 15 minutos-dijo ella mientras Neji le devolvía la espada-Me estuviste observando todo ese tiempo?

Neji sonrió sin responderle, la sonrisa era la respuesta…

-Tal vez ahora quieras hacer otra cosa?-le sugirió Neji mirándola a los ojos, entre divertido y desafiante…-Tal vez practicar lucha cuerpo a cuerpo?

Hinata sonrió…la idea le gustaba, aunque no la manera en que fue sugerida por su primo…pero aceptó, le interesaba saber si podría con él…

Primero la puso en aprietos, aunque el entrenamiento era sin activar el Byakugan Neji era, lejos, mucho mas rápido que ella, pero tenía algo a su favor…era su prima…y empezaba a creer que Hinata no había visto ciertas cosas que ahora ella si leía en los ojos de Neji…

-Eres buena…-dijo Neji al verla esquivar una de sus patadas con una voltereta hacia atrás y ponerse en posición en seguida-Te has superado bastante…

-Viniendo de ti es casi un halago…-dijo ella sonriéndole…

Corrió hacia él mientras él hacía lo mismo, pero a escasos centímetros le sonrió descolocandolo y ella entonces paró en secó y se dio vuelta, golpeándolo en la espalda con la mano abierta…Neji alcanzó a reaccionar y le lanzó una patada que ella esquivó…Hinata entonces lo golpeó en la pantorrilla haciéndole perder el equilibrio completamente, y con la fuerza de sus brazos lo lanzó al piso…ella también cayó, apoyando sus manos en las muñecas de su primo inmovilizándolo…sus cuerpos estaban peligrosamente cerca uno del otro…sin mencionar el hecho que ella estaba sobre él…con las rodillas en el suelo a la altura de las caderas de Neji…y sonriéndole mientras él solo miraba sus ojos, blancos como los suyos…

Neji la observó sobre él…podía ver entre su ropa ligera, su blusa era amplia pero la pelea había abierto un par de los botones y ahora dejaba ver lo que había debajo, un peto blanco que cubría sus pechos…su cabello mojado por el sudor, su cuello blanco…se había prohibido pensar ese tipo de cosas sobre su prima pero no podía evitarlo, después de todo, tenía 16…

Hinata seguía mirándolo, sonriéndole…hasta podía jurar que disfrutaba secretamente de ello…de lo que ella provocaba en él…en especial desde que había tenido ese _pequeño_ accidente…

-Vaya…caíste con el truco mas simple de todos…Neji-dijo ella acercando sus labios a su oído…-No confíes nunca en la sonrisa de una chica…

Lo soltó y se levantó, ayudándolo a levantarse…tomó su espada y salió del dojo…

-Nos vemos en la cena…_nii-san_…

Iba pensando en eso cuando en el camino se topó con Kurenai, su _sensei_…la saludó mientras la mujer le sonreía…detrás de ella estaban sus compañeros de equipo…

-Fuimos a verte…-dijo Kurenai mientras caminaban a su lugar de entrenamiento habitual…-Pero en tu casa nos dijeron que saliste temprano…

-Si, tenía que hablar con…-quiso callarse pero ya había empezado-…con Ino…pensé que tal ves ella podía contactarse con la _otra_ Hinata pero aún no pasa nada…

Kiba soltó un suspiro mientras Shino seguía la conversación sin decir nada, Akamaru saltaba de un lado a otro sin aportar demasiado…

-Lo siento, se que quieren que ella regrese….

Hicieron un silencio interrumpido por Kiba…

-Ni modo…-dijo él-Nos tendremos que conformar contigo…

Los tres la miraron y le sonrieron, no entendía ese cambio de actitud con ella, hacía dos días la trataban como…como a una desconocida…

-No creo que sea tan malo esto…-agregó Kiba-Solo evitaremos tus golpes y te quitaremos los cigarros…que dices, Shino?

Shino casi esbozó una sonrisa, eso significaba que estaba de acuerdo. Kurenai los miró complacida, habían dejado de ser niños hace mucho, pero nunca se había sentido tan orgullosa de sus _chicos_ como ese momento, se estaban apoyando mutuamente, como lo harían verdaderos amigos…solo había un problema que le preocupaba y era que, esta nueva Hinata era mucho mas difícil de manejar, no para ella, sino para sus compañeros…

Esa tarde no entrenaron…Kurenai les dio la tarde libre sospechando que, a causa de todos los problemas que habían tenido, no los dejarían tomar misiones en un tiempo…además, ella tenía una cita esa tarde y debía ir a arreglarse el cabello…Shino recogió insectos –para variar- mientras Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru se sentaron en la hierba a descansar… ¿descansar de que?...no era eso importante…

-No les parece extraño que Kurenai nos haya dado la tarde libre-le dijo el chico de los insectos a sus compañeros…

-Acaso no lo viste?-dijo Hinata-Hoy tenía una cita…yo creo que con Asuma…

-Como lo sabes?-dijo Kiba acercándose…

-Llevaba las uñas perfectas, eso significa que va a salir….tal vez iba ahora a la peluquería…además se cambio la sombra de ojos…

-Desde cuando sabes de estas cosas?-preguntó Kiba…

-Kiba, Kiba…se nota que no conoces a las mujeres….nosotras nacemos con ciertos talentos ocultos…

Se tiró en la hierba mientras miraba la copa de los árboles…

-Que genial estar de ociosa…

-Si…pues deberíamos entrenar-repuso Shino mientras le tapaba el sol con su sombra, se había parado a su lado-Especialmente tu…si no quieres volver a chocar con una piedra…

-Muy gracioso, Aburame-dijo Hinata-Yo no choqué…fue la piedra la que no se hizo a un lado…además…ya entrené 2 horas esta mañana con mi lindo primo Neji, a propósito…ustedes...?

Era la segunda vez que hablaba sin pensar, una mala cualidad que la otra no tenía…

-Que pasa?-dijo Kiba…

-Ustedes…la otra se está llevando bien con Neji, verdad?

-Hasta donde sabemos-respondió el chico perro-Porque? Te ha hecho algo?

-No…no es eso…

Shino se incorporó a la conversación sentándose frente a Hinata, mientras espantaba a Akamaru con sus trucos de insectos…

-Es que…-dijo ella algo asustada-Tal vez sea paranoica pero creo que Neji se comporta demasiado extraño con ella…conmigo... ustedes me entienden…

-En buen o mal sentido?-preguntó nuevamente Kiba, que era el que siempre estaba mas preocupado por Hinata…o quien mas lo exteriorizaba…

-No se si haya un buen sentido tratándose de Neji…-dijo ella- si no lo conociera hasta diría que esta mañana se me insinuó…

-QUE!-gritó Kiba-Y tu que hiciste?

-Bueno…le respondí la insinuación, no iba a quedarme a la defensiva todo el tiempo…ya se que está mal pero…no lo sé, no puedo evitarlo…

-Solo te meterás en problemas con eso…-dijo Shino-Acaso crees que la otra Hinata haría eso…yo creo que no…

-Pues ella no hace muchas cosas, Aburame…

-No me llames así…-dijo Shino…-Odio que me llamen Aburame…

-Lo siento, lo siento…no sabía…

Shino se paró mientras Kiba y Hinata lo miraban…

-Me tengo que ir…-dijo el chico de los insectos-Solo no te metas en problemas, Hinata, por el bien de ambas…

Se sintió mal por haber ofendido a Shino pero al menos tuvo la confianza de contarle de su pequeño problema a sus compañeros de equipo, tal como lo haría la verdadera Hinata…si tuviera la capacidad de expresarse sin tartamudear. Antes creía que la vida de la Hyuuga era demasiado fácil pero ahora se daba cuenta que tenía que lidiar con muchas cosas turbias…cosas turbias que desconocía, como la de Neji, o la sobreprotección de Kiba…o el mal genio de Shino…y ella creía conocerlos, pero se había equivocado…

Llegó a su casa justo para la cena…y no pudo comer bien porque Neji seguía mirándola extraño, tal ves era solo su imaginación pero parecía observarla todo el tiempo, memorizando cada uno de sus gestos, sus pasos, sus miradas…cuando la miraba podía sentir confusión…y Neji nunca estaba confundido…

Como pudo suponer, la comida no le aprovechó de mucho…se excusó y se fue temprano a su habitación…al entrar, Shino estaba en la ventana, sentado tranquilamente…esperándola…ella saltó, sorprendida, cosa que al chico le pareció muy divertido…

-Que haces aquí? Casi me matas del susto!

-Kurenai me envió…dice que la misión que teníamos para mañana se suspendió…al parecer no tendremos misiones en varios días…

Hinata lo entendió, y bajó la vista sentándose en los pies de su cama…

-Lo siento….es por mi culpa…

Shino saltó de la ventana al interior de su dormitorio y la miró, frente a él…

-No te culpes…verás que en un par de días volveremos a hacer misiones…además, solo era una clase C…

Hinata levantó la vista y lo miró hasta que a Shino le pareció extraño…

-Siento incomodarte…Shino…

-Incomodarme? Porque lo harías?...eres mi compañera de equipo…mi amiga…olvida lo que pasó esta tarde, no podías saberlo…

-La _otra _si sabía…solo te hice enfadar…

-No estaba enojado por eso…

-Y entonces porque lo estabas?

Shino se acercó a ella, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, se agachó para susurrarle lentamente una frase…

_-Porque no deberías coquetear con tu primo…y lo sabes bien…_

Hinata cerró los ojos unos segundos…le fascinaba la vos de Shino, tan profunda, como si hablara desde un abismo…y luego sonrió…

-Vaya…si no te conociera diría que estas celoso-dijo Hinata mirándolo de frente…sus ojos quedaron frente a sus gafas oscuras, podía ver su reflejo en ella…

-Tal vez…-le respondió el chico…-la vida te da sorpresas siempre…Hinata…

Retrocedió unos pasos mientras se acomodaba los lentes…

-Algún día me mostrarás lo que hay detrás de los lentes?-dijo Hinata…

-De verdad quieres ver?

-Claro…media Kohoha quiere saber…y me incluyo…

-No lo sé…es parte de mi encanto, sabes?

-Por favor…pideme lo que quieras…

Shino alzó una ceja, divertido con la propuesta de ella…

-De acuerdo…

Shino cerró las cortinas mientras bajaba la luz de la lámpara…Hinata estaba impaciente como al abrir un regalo…él entonces se quitó la bandana y bajando la cabeza se sacó los lentes oscuros, tiró su cabello hacía atrás con su mano y alzó la cabeza…

Ahí estaban sus ojos…porque los tenía…eras grandes y oscuros, negros como los de los insectos, sin pupilas, sin iris…solo una esfera oscura que se entreabría a causa de la luz…Hinata lanzó una exclamación, sorprendida y luego se levantó de su cama, en dirección hacia él.

-No tienes pupila…como yo…-dijo ella-Tus ojos son hipersensibles, por eso usas siempre las gafas oscuras, ahora entiendo…no soportas ningún tipo de luz…

Levantó la mano para tocarlos, quería comprobar que estaban ahí…eran demasiados años pensando que habían detrás de las gafas…

-Genial…ahora puedo morir en paz-dijo Hinata-Pude verte sin los lentes…te ves mas…

Iba a decir lindo…pero supuso que eso podía ser mal interpretado…

-Te ves distinto…-dijo finalmente…

-Bien…-dijo Shino sin ponerse aún los lentes-Ya cumplí con mi parte…

Hinata iba a volver a su cama pero entonces el chico la detuvo tomándola de la cintura…

-Espera...Ahora lo que me prometiste…

Hinata sonrió… ¿Qué haría?

-Que quieres a cambio?-preguntó ella…

-Veamos…una vez te escuché decirle a Kurenai que tenías un tatuaje…quiero verlo…

-Pero…-dijo ella-Ese tatuaje…

-Dijiste que podía pedir lo que quieras…-dijo Shino-Quiero ver el tatuaje…yo también soy curioso, sabes?

-Como quieras…-dijo ella sin darle importancia…-pero lo tengo en la espalda…deberás buscarlo por ti mismo…

Hinata tenía puesta una jardinera…se la desabrochó hasta dejarla a la altura de sus caderas…llevaba una polera corta así que solo se dio vueltas, quedando de espaldas a Shino, quien se agachó, tomando la polera desde la cintura y subiéndola poco a poco…el solo rocé hizo que Hinata cerrara los ojos…miró hacia a atrás, para ver que Shino tenía puesta toda su atención en el dibujo que tenía tatuado, que iba desde unos centímetros bajo los hombros hasta casi llegar a la cintura…una gardenia, blanca como sus ojos, con suaves pétalos que parecían mecerse en el viento cuando ella movía los músculos de su espalda…a su alrededor, pétalos blancos y hojas de un verdor oscuro…

Shino bajó su polera insinuando con sus manos una caricia…se quedó con las manos puestas en su cintura…con el mentón sobre sus cabellos…

-Juraría que es tu tatuaje…pero todo huele a gardenias…-dijo Shino susurrando cerca de su oído…

Ninguno de los dos se movía…

-Estás bien?-dijo Shino, de pronto…

-Para serte sincera…-dijo Hinata-No…no puedo explicarlo en realidad…pero no puedo moverme…

-Te entiendo-dijo Shino-Yo tampoco…

Tuvo la fuerza para sacar las manos de la cintura de Hinata pero seguían peligrosamente cerca uno del otro…

_¿Les gustó?...ya se que está algo mas largo pero quería darle un toque de sensualidad al capitulo…la idea del tatuaje se me vino a la mente luego de leer "El Blanco Invierno" de Holofernes…pero cambié el resto… (Pero gracias x la idea, Magda!)…bueno…no me culpen por las escenitas en que puse a Hinata…esta chica lanza demasiadas feromonas…_


	6. TROUBLES

_Aquí va…el siguiente capitulo…me he demorado en las actualizaciones porque no estuve en mi casa en esta ultima semana…espero que me sigan dejando reviews que me encanta leerlos…_

_Pd: ¿En que momento se me ocurrió calificarlo como un fanfics de humor?_

_Se me hace que va a terminar mal…o tal vez peor…o tal vez no…aún no lo tengo claro…_

**CAPITULO 5: TROUBLES…**

Seguían estando ahí, uno junto al otro…sabía que eso estaba mal, que esa situación causaría muchos problemas pero no podía evitarlo…para _la otra_ Shino era su amigo, le tenía mucho cariño, pero no para ella, a ella le parecía demasiado lindo, demasiado misterioso…en definitiva, demasiado atractivo….

-No puedo evitarlo-dijo ella en voz baja, pero perceptible a los oídos de su amigo

-Ya somos dos…-dijo él…

Pero algo los interrumpió…lo que sea que fueran a hacer, debió ser suspendido…

-Hinata…soy yo, Hanabi…

Hinata saltó de la impresión y se apartó de Shino, se arregló la ropa y el cabello que lo tenía desordenado pese a conservarlo corto…

-Debes irte…si alguien te ve nos matan a ambos

Shino caminó hacia la ventana poniéndose los lentes oscuros, no sin antes mirarla por última vez sin ellos, los ojos de ambos mostraban confusión, como si se hubieran descubierto uno al otro…

Hanabi entró justo dos segundos después que el chico de los insectos saltara por la ventana…

-Que hacías aquí?

-Nada…solo pensaba…

A la mañana siguiente, repitió la rutina de los días anteriores de entrenar y luego tomar desayuno con su familia…todo estaba perfecto salvo por el hecho que ella estaba en las nubes y su primo no estaba... "debe estar en una misión", pensó ella, grave error…

Salió de su casa a las 10, a caminar por la ciudad…debía ir a hablar con Ino, algo de lo que ella dijo le quedó dando vueltas…antes de llegar a la villa algo la detuvo, un brazo la tomó y la empujó a un muro…Neji…

-Que demonios haces?

-Que hacías anoche en tu habitación con Aburame?

La pregunta la dejó fría…debió haberla estado espiando o algo así porque Shino era el rey del silencio…no pudo ser detectado a simple vista….aunque tal ves si por los ojos de un Hyuuga…

-No te incumbe…Shino es mi amigo… ¿Qué hacías tu espiando?

- Es mi deber protegerte…como heredera de…

-No me vengas con estupidas excusas…me espiabas!-dijo Hinata-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema…

Se zafó de él y lo miró desafiante…

No se que te pasa, Neji…y no quiero averiguarlo…por el bien de_ ella_…

Caminó unos segundos, hasta que fue interrumpida otra vez, pero ahora por su voz…

-Deberás acostumbrarte, Hinata sama…tal ves la otra no regrese…acaso no sabes nada de lo que pasaba entre nosotros…?

Hinata se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse cara a cara con él…de que hablaba?... Neji se acercó a ella, hasta escuchar ambos la respiración del otro…

-No hay nada entre ella y tu…a quien quieres engañar?...Hinata quiere…

-Que? a Naruto?...ambos sabemos que no es amor, sino mas bien admiración…

-Tal vez sea así pero no siente amor verdadero por ti…eres para ella como su hermano mayor…

-Eso también lo sé…

Le sonrió…el Hyuuga bajó su cabeza hasta el cuello de Hinata, rozándolo con sus labios…

-El asunto es…que tu no eres ella…-dijo Neji, llenándola de mas interrogantes…pero nunca confundiéndola…salió del radio de acción de Neji y lo miró sin temor…la otra habría estado aterrada…no ella…

-Si mi padre te ve, Neji, te mata…yo de ti no me arriesgo ¿sabes?-dijo Hinata sonriendo…quería seguirle el juego, quería saber cuanto estaba dispuesto a apostar…-Podrías perder pan y pedazo…quedarte sin nada….

-Me arriesgaré….-dijo Neji-Siempre lo hago…

Esta vez será diferente…-dijo ella marchándose-Porque puedes resulta siendo la presa…haz lo que quieras para cazarme, _Neji niisan,_ pero recuerda que si no me apetece tu juego, se termina…

Neji esbozó una sonrisa…la pequeña Hinata se había transformado en alguien demasiado fascinante como para dejarla escapar…aunque sospechaba que ella ya había elegido su propia forma de jugar…y a su presa.

Pero las cosas para ella se estaban poniendo color de hormiga…y ni siquiera lo sabía. Ino había estado la noche sin dormir, consultando sus libros de trasmigración de almas, reencarnaciones, personalidades múltiples y cosas por el estilo…era algo que empezaba a complicarle las neuronas, ¿Cómo lograría regresar a la otra Hinata?...ni lo esotérico y lo psiquiátrico le daban alguna pista…hasta que luego de 6 horas de búsqueda dio con la respuesta…corrió con Tsunade…

-Ella no puede salir-dijo Tsunade luego de escucharla-Es que acaso no lo ven?

-De que hablas?-dijo Sakura, que estaba en el despacho con su amiga rubia-Si entiendo bien…no hay otra forma…

-Dos Hinatas, Sakura…dos herederas en el clan Hyuuga…

Ino miró a Sakura…ahora entendieron…

-La dejarán morir…la matarán?

-Es demasiado complicado, Sakura…-dijo la hokage-Debo consultarlo antes con Hiashi…mientras tanto, deberán alejarse de ella y no comentar nada con nadie, recuerden que sus ojos pueden verlo todo…

Las chicas asintieron. Pero se sentían impotentes.

Mientras tanto, Hinata seguía recorriendo la aldea, en búsqueda de Ino, pero nadie la había visto, ni Chouji, ni Shikamaru, ni siquiera Asuma-al que le robó un cigarro-se sentó cerca de la escuela a degustar de su vicio favorito mientras se daba por vencida, hasta que la silueta de una mujer y un chico alto la regresaron a la cotidaniedad…

-Vaya que te hemos buscado-dijo Kurenai-Y Kiba?

-Yo que sé-dijo mirando a Shino de reojo-No lo he visto…

Kurenai vio que la chica se ponía algo nerviosa cuando Shino se acercó a ella y le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca… "era Hinata después de todo"-pensó la sensei…ingenua….

-Esto te va a matar…-dijo Shino pisando el respectivo cilindro de nicotina-Deja de hacerlo...

-De acuerdo…-dijo ella de mala gana…

Pasaron las siguiente dos horas buscando a Kiba y Akamaru…la aldea parecía gigantesca cuando perdían a alguien…eso era definitivo…lo encontraron cerca del parque, algo cabizbajo…había escuchado un par de cosas que no debía…al fin dieron con él cerca de la escuela.

-Donde demonios estabas?-gritó Hinata al verlo-te hemos buscado por toda la aldea…Kiba la vio y cerró la boca por primera vez en su vida.

-Estaba…ocupado con Akamaru…vamos a entrenar…

Mientras ellos eran destrozados por su sensei, Tsunade corría a la mansión Hyuuga. Era de suma importancia y Hiasi debía elegir nuevamente por el destino de su familia…como lo hizo con Neji…con Hinata…la Hokage solo estuvo una hora en el despacho del patriarca pero fue suficiente para que no quisiera recibor a nadie por el resto del día…

El entrenamiento de ese día le sirvió de cierta forma para hacerla olvidar el torbellino de sentimientos que empezaban a invadirla…creía que Hinata era el problema…pero se equivocaba. Ahora ella provocaría mas desastres para _la otra _si seguía sintiendo cosas que no debía…

Algo le quemaba dentro…como una herida abierta…y no podía confiar en sus compañeros de equipo, solo en su sensei…

-Necesito hablar contigo…-dijo Hinata mientras terminaban el entrenamiento y los chicos ya se habían marchado-Esta ocupada?

-Claro que no, Hinata-le respondió Kurenai-De que se trata?

-Iré al grano…la otra confía en ti…y por eso te lo confiaré…

-Dijiste que irías al grano…

-Lo se…pero es difícil…

-Tiene algún problema? Con quien?

-Con Shino…-dijo ella sin mas preámbulos…

-Con Shino?...pero…que problemas tendrías con él?

Era evidente el favoritismo de Kuenai con el chico de los insectos…todos los profesores tenían siempre sus favoritos: Gai a Lee, Kakashi a Sasuke, Iruka a Naruto…ella tenía a Shino…era su aspecto de "niño grande" lo que le gustaba…y si no fuera porque lo separaban como una década…le habría fascinado aún mas…habría que ser ciega…más aún después que cumplió 15…

-Es que…no sé como explicarlo-dijo Hinata-la otra le tiene mucho cariño, eso lo sé…pero a mi…como que me gusta un poco…bueno…mucho…

Kurenai abrió sus grandes ojos como dos faroles rojos…

-Perdón?

-No me hagas repetirlo…

Kurenai la miro y sonrió…

-Que quieres que te diga?...Shino es lindo, a mi también me gusta…

-Te hablo en serio, Kurenai…!-exclamó la Hyuuga-No sé si sean los lentes oscuros, las feromonas de sus insectos…o simple atracción…

-Eso yo no puedo saberlo, pero gracias por confiar en mi…-le respondió la maestra, abrazándola calidamente-pero recuerda algo…puedes hacer daño…mucho mas de lo que crees y a otros…

Hinata lo sabía…ellos eran un grupo, no…mas que ello…eran una familia. Eran diferentes a los otros grupos de ninjas de su edad. Los reunieron porque sabían que si llegaban a aceptarse como ya lo hacían serían más que compañeros, más que amigos…serían hermanos…y ella era en esa familia el equilibrio entre la frialdad gélida de Shino y la personalidad telúrica y explosiva de Kiba…Hinata era la amalgama que los unía y que le daba voz a uno y silencio a otro…pero ella no era Hinata…y solo sabía destruir…

-Lo sé, sensei-dijo finalmente la chica-Les daría dolor a los 3…y eso nunca me lo perdonaría…

_Creo que este capitulo no iba así…pero sinceramente no es mi culpa…tal vez algún fanático del yaoi invocó algún espíritu maléfico para que mi historia se descolgara o alguien con fobia a los insectos, como sea…ahora debo armarla de nuevo…y como tenía solo la mitad de este capitulo debí improvisar…mil disculpas…y por favor díganles a mis hermosos reviews que regresen a mi…!_


	7. STRANGELOVE

_Hay una sola cosa clara en este fanfics y es que, ya estamos, como en la hípica, en la recta final…quedan como 2 o 3 capítulos…pero nunca se sabe…en todo caso gracias por los reviews y ahora esto al fin tiene toda mi dedicación…_

_Ah…el titulo no tiene mucha relación con el capitulo en si., es solo que cuando comencé a escribirlo estaba escuchando "StrangeLove" de Depeche Mode...eso… Ahora…a disfrutar…_

**CAPITULO 6: STRANGELOVE**

Hiashi miró las primeras gotas de agua caer…algo siempre le decía la lluvia, algo como que las cosas se van a poder difíciles…

Se levantó antes que todos en la casa Hyuuga y con un par de cosas en un bolso salió de su habitación, camino al este, a las montañas…agradecía al cielo que nadie lo viera partir, no podía esconder sus sentimientos en sus grandes ojos claros y cualquier persona sabría que algo lo hacía sufrir, más aún otro Hyuuga. Deseaba más que nadie hacer lo correcto para su familia y el resto del clan, pero las cosas que debía hacer para ello lo hacían sufrir cada vez más…la muerte de su hermano, el desprecio hacia su primogénita, el entrenamiento insufrible de Hanabi…todo…y ahora…ella….

"_Hirami."_

Era el nombre que había elegido para ella, cuando le anunciaron que tendría dos hijas…dos, como cuando él nació…pero nunca pudo pronunciar ese nombre y no quiso llamar así a su hija siguiente…no, claro que no…era el nombre de un espíritu que no tomó forma…una niña que no nació…

Fue pensando en su esposa cuando la lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte. Hinata despertó de súbito. Aún era _la otra_…

Media hora después estaba desayunando, solo con su querido primo…

-Donde esta mi padre?-dijo Hinata a uno de los empleados

-Ayer dijo que partía a las montañas, señorita-dijo el empleado…

Hiashi en las montañas no era ninguna novedad. De ahí había sido su madre y tenían la otra casa, cerca del lago y del templo del dios Shura, venerado por su familia como el protector del clan…lo que le sonaba raro era que partiera solo, siempre llevaba un par de criados, y siempre iba en primavera…

-Acaso te asusta estar sola conmigo?-dijo Neji mientras ese comentario la regresaba a la realidad…

-Asustarme tu, Neji?-le respondió ella- Un berrinche de Kurenai me asustaría…tu solo me provocas…

-Que?

-Curiosidad-dijo ella-Me gustaría saber lo que piensas justo ahora, _Neji-kun_

-Nada que se pueda decir, primita…

Neji bajó la vista para seguir con su desayuno pero Hinata se levantó y caminó el par de pasos que los separaba a ambos de la mesa…cuando quedó junto a él, lentamente se inclinó hacia su rostro, mientras el chico le sonreía y apartaba su atención del desayuno, una de sus manos subió-ayudado por el largo mantel blanco-hasta la cintura de Hinata…ella puso sus labios en el oído de su primo…

-Hasta ahora…creo que eres tú la presa, Neji…no yo…

Neji sonrió aún más y se levantó de la mesa con la intención clara de besarla, pero a escasos centímetros de sus labios ella se apartó. Sonrisa triunfante. Primer enfrentamiento ganado…

-Te lo dije…_niisan_

-No somos hermanos-dijo Neji mientras arreglaba su largo cabello azabache…

-Claro que no…-dijo Hinata mientras se retiraba del comedor-Claro que no lo somos…

Estaba decidida a dejar de jugar de esa forma con Neji, pero no podía evitarlo, era demasiado divertido…no parecía ser algo planeado pero en el fondo era una especie de venganza, como sacar las garras por primera vez, demostrando que hay otras formas de ganar…sin sangre y sin sarcasmo…

Con Neji estaba jugando, pero no con Shino. Y desde que ella salió a la superficie la relación entre ambos había cambiado, demasiado. Y empezaba a ser evidente por todos, hasta por Kiba…esa mañana el chico del perro fue a buscar a Shino a su casa, nunca lo había hecho. Lo que escuchó el día anterior le había dejado demasiado preocupado, y sabía que Aburame lo estaría también luego de escucharlo…

-Que te ocurre? No pareces tú…

-Ayer escuché hablar a Ino y Sakura de algo muy serio…

-Eso es extraño…

-No estoy bromeando-dijo Kiba mientras caminaban en dirección al bosque-Era sobre Hinata…

Shino se detuvo preocupado…

-Algo sobre trasmigración de almas y dualidad de personalidad…

-Y la parapsicología te asusta, Inuzuka?

-Creo que creen que Hinata…que _esta Hinata_ es otra persona…

-Pero…-dijo Shino-Sabemos que nadie se apoderó de su cuerpo, la misma Tsunade lo es posible?

-Tal vez es alguien que estaba en el cuerpo de Hinata desde hace mucho…tal vez ha estado escondida desde hace tiempo, esperando…

-Tal ves desde siempre-dijo una voz que los alcanzó a oír…Kurenai…

-Sensei…

-Sabes algo de esto?

-Sé que en la familia principal de los Hyuuga siempre nacen mellizos o gemelos…-dijo la mujer-Y creo que a ustedes no les podré esconder esto…

Kurenai inspeccionó el sector antes de empezar, no quería que nadie más se enterara, menos Hinata…por el momento. Hizo que sus pupilos se sentaran y tomó aire…para una conversación que dudaría mucho…

-En la familia de Hinata siempre han nacido gemelos y mellizos, eso no es ninguna novedad-dijo Kurenai-Cuando la esposa de Hiashi quedó embarazada hace mas de 15 años, todos esperaron que la tradición se cumpliese…incluso especialistas afirmaron ello…dijeron que dos niñas llegarían al clan…

Shino y Kiba se miraron…

-Pero cuando la madre de Hinata dio a luz… solo llegó una niña…-dijo la mujer-Nada más que una niña…

-Eso que tiene que ver con _la otra_ Hinata?

-Mucho…Kiba…-dijo Kurenai…

Shino bajó la cabeza, abatido. A veces odiaba el comprender las cosas dos minutos antes que el resto…

-Ayer por la tarde me llamó Tsunade a su despacho…allí estaba Hiashi sama…y tiene una teoría respecto a _la otra _Hinata; el cree que ella es…la niña que no nació…

-Eso es imposible!-Exclamó Kiba-Como que la niña que no nació? La hermana de Hinata? Como?

-Él cree que su esposa tuvo algo que ver en ello…cree que la escondió para evitar que naciera. Cree que escondió su esencia -su alma- dentro de Hinata esperando que pudiera salir por si misma…sin pensar que ella moriría al dar a luz a Hanabi

-Eso es ridículo!-seguía vociferando Kiba mientras Kurenai trataba de calmarlo-Nadie puede hacer eso!...además…Porque lo haría? Porque escondería a su propia hija?

-Es que no entiendes?-dijo Shino levantándose-Dos nacimientos. Dos herederas. Una tendría que haber sido sellada. De seguro ella no quería que se repitiera lo mismo que lo ocurrido con Hiashi y su hermano.

Kiba recordó lo que ella les contó sobre su clan…esa estupida tradición de la que Neji fue víctima…

Quedaron en silencio varios minutos, hasta ser interrumpidos por su maestra.

-Hiashi partió a las Montañas esta mañana-dijo ella-Fue a la casa de su esposa, esperando encontrar alguna pista de lo sucedido; por lo pronto es mejor que no le digamos nada a…ella.

-No crees que merece saber?-le dijo Shino-Hin…digo, _ella…_es su vida…no crees que tiene derecho a enterarse?

-No por ahora…no hay nada claro…

Shino parecía verdaderamente preocupado por ella, mas bien algo choqueado pero lo disimulaba bien…él y Kiba se despidieron de su sensei, le prometieron silencio y algo de distracción para_ ella_ mientras esto se resolvía…

-Espera…-dijo Kiba-Si ella resulta ser la hermana de Hinata…_la sellaran?_

Kurenai bajó la cabeza. Shino ya había pensado en ello.

-No lo se-preguntó la mujer-No lo se, Kiba…

Caminaron cabizbajos por cerca de 20 minutos, mientras el sol se alzaba en el cielo y sus rayos anunciaban que aún quedaba algo de tibieza antes del invierno.

-Esto es demasiado-dijo kiba estallando impulsivamente-Quieren que nos quedemos sin hacer nada? es Hinata!

-No lo es…tal vez nunca lo fue…

-Es su rostro, su aroma…Claro que es ella!

-Escúchame, Kiba-replicó Aburame- Sea lo que sea, no es Hinata…debí suponerlo antes, debí darme cuenta!

-Como estas tan seguro de ello?...tal vez ella solo es la parte que todos escondemos…

Shino no quiso seguir discutiendo, menos con Kiba. Era evidente desde hace años que a él le gustaba Hinata. Si le contaba lo que por un segundo pensó en confiarle, lo tomaría como una traición. Técnicamente lo era.

-Respondeme, imbecil-dijo Kiba regresándolo a la conversación…-Como estás seguro que son dos personas…?

-Es diferente a Hinata, Kiba. No solo su personalidad…sus gestos, sus expresiones, hasta su mirada es diferente, tal ves hasta sea otra persona, después de todo, nunca la hemos visto sino a través de Hinata…

-O sea que…no son iguales?

-Como podría saberlo?

Kiba seguía pensando en la idea de la "otra"…Akamaru ladró y eso lo regresó a la realidad…

-Que dijo?-preguntó Aburame…

-Dice que dos Hinatas, aunque distintas, siempre serán mejor que una…concuerdo con él…

Shino miró al perro y luego esbozó una sonrisa…

-Me gustaría ver las cosas tan simples como tu perro, Kiba…

Hiashi llegó a la aldea al caer la tarde. Era pequeña pero algo majestuosa…tal vez sea la montaña que se presentaba de techo a sus ojos de invierno…entró a ella y se encontraba casi vacía. Solo un grupo de casas apiñadas a los pies de los cordones nevados…hacia el cielo, colgado como un macetero al viento, un templo de color rojo…

No le costó trabajo atravesar el pueblo. Lo trabajosos era llegar a la antigua casa de su esposa. Quedaba de camino al templo, subiendo la montaña, en medio de un espeso bosque coronado siempre por la escarcha. Antes de la entrada, una pequeña casa alumbrada y una anciana rompiendo el silencio níveo…

-Que le trae por aquí en esta estación…Hiashi sama…

-Vengo a hablar de Hirami…anciana…

La mujer abrió los ojos…nunca había escuchado pronunciar ese nombre, pero sabía que existía…sabía, además, que la razón por la que había sobrevivido a muchos era esa…era transmitir el secreto que llevaba ese nombre…

-Pase…-dijo ella-hay mucho que decir…

_La historia se va complicando…esta chica rara resulta ser "alguien mas" que una Inner…en los siguientes capítulos verán como hago para que ella cobre vida…para tenga un cuerpo, sea aceptada como persona y ninja, resuelva sus problemas existenciales, amorosos y familiares, y acabe todo en un final feliz…si es que puedo…haré el esfuerzo…ayúdame Tsunade sama!_

_**Ah…y gracias por los reviews…espero no defraudar…**_


	8. ASKS AND ANSWERS

_Saludos...aquí va el siguiente capitulo...las cosas se complica, señores! Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga...o no?_

_Como sea….Capitulo 7 en honor a "Ask for Answers" de Placebo, uno de mis grupos favoritos..._

_**CAPITULO 7: ASK AND ANSWERS**_

Esperas que crea lo que me estás diciendo, anciana!

Es lo que pasó, mi señor...su esposa...ella fue la responsable de ello, solo quería quitarle el peso de tener que elegir a una de sus hijas...

Hiashi quedó en silencio varios minutos...el peso de los años...los empezaba a cargar con mas fuerza...todo por el bien del clan, esa frase había creado mas daño que beneficios. Cualquier otra familia habría roto las costumbres ancestrales años atrás, pero él, en el fondo, no se creía depositario de la gran responsabilidad que eso llevaba...

Me dices que mi esposa hizo eso?-dijo Hiashi-Eso no puede ser...ella nunca...

No, no fue ninja...ni siquiera gennin...ni siquiera sabía usar un kunai-dijo la anciana-Pero recuerda que ella fue hija, hermana y esposa de ninjas...se crió en el mundo de las batallas, en tiempos oscuros...y observó, y aprendió como la mejor de los Hyuugas...

La anciana atizó el fuego de un pequeño brasero...suspiró recordando...

Fue durante el primer mes de su embarazo-dijo la vieja-De alguna forma ella supo desde el principio que serían dos...usted estaba lejos, en la guerra...cuando los videntes anunciaron que tendría dos hijas ella ya sabía...también sabía que una no nacería...

Hiashi bajó la mirada, miró de reojo la montaña...si, estaba en la guerra, lo estuvo durante los primeros 6 meses de embarazo de su esposa...

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a visitar la habitación de las espadas, donde se guardaban los pergaminos sagrados de los ancestros...eso me lo confió solo a mi, temía que la acusaran de traición-agregó la anciana-Cuando tenía 3 meses de embarazo al fin pudo dar con lo que deseaba: un jutsu prohibido, para sellar almas en otras...usado en muy raras ocasiones para condenar demonios...

Ese jutsu...-dijo Hiashi-Requiere de una gran cantidad de chakra...quien la ayudó?

Su hermano, señor Hiashi...-dijo la anciana-Ambos sellaron a la pequeña en el cuerpo de la otra...

El patriarca abrió los ojos...otro secreto develado...su hermano...

Solo lo hizo para que no ocurriera lo que pasó entre ustedes. No podía negarse, era el deseo de la esposa de su hermano, del jefe de la familia principal...como sea...creo que lo que usted quiere ahora es liberarla...cierto?

Ella...Hirami salió...Hinata tuvo un accidente y la personalidad de Hirami dió a luz...-dijo Hiashi-Solo quiero saber que pasará ahora con ellas...

Primero respondame-dijo la anciana-Al no nacer a su debido tiempo...no pudo sellar a ninguna...ahora, luego de 15 años...¿lo hará?

El viento frío de invierno empezó a soplar en las Montañas. El silencio había terminado. Era momento de sumergirse en las aguas del destino...

Estas bien?-dijo Kurenai acercándose...

Si, claro que si...-respondió la joven tomando aire y relajando el cuello antes de tomar una navaja y cortar...

Kiba hizo una mueca, lo que ella leyó como algo mal y se detuvo...

No está bien, cierto?-dijo la chica-No soy buena en esto, lo siento...

Kiba la miró...al parecer la teoría de Shino estaba pronto a ser comprobada...

No te preocupes...-dijo Kurenai-Es un ensayo...

Si fuera cierto Kiba estaría muriendo, no por un ataque sino por desangramiento ante mi falta de conocimientos médicos-dijo ella-De verdad que esto no es lo mío...a _la otra _le gusta mas hacer de enfermera que a mí...

Kurenai desiso el jutsu y Kiba resopló, entre aliviado y preocupado...

Por que no lo intentas con Shino?-dijo Kiba-Yo probaré ahora con la sensei...

Kurenai miró a ella y luego al chico de los insectos...comprobaría algunas cosas de paso...

Perfecto-dijo la sensei-Simularemos una situación real...Hinata...ve hacia el punto A, a mi señal, empezará el simulacro...

Hinata tragó saliva...el de ayer había sido un éxito...tenía que rescatar a Akamaru-la victima-de la mano de dos ninjas-sus compañeros-en una lucha frente a frente usando solo taijutsu...y ganó al ser subestimada...pero ahora...era lo contrario...Hinata era demasiado buena en estos casos, y ella un desastre...como podía pasar si era parte de ella? Porque tenía tan poco talento para esto si a _ella_ le salía tan fácil?

Fue al punto A y partió a la señal de Kurenai...el rastreo de su compañero herido fue fácil...

Bien-dijo cuando vio a Shino sentado con las muy bien simuladas heridas de Kurenai-Esto...es fácil...solo tengo que concentrarme y recordar las clases de primeros auxilios...Shino sonrió...

No te rías...

No puedo evitarlo, lo tuyo son las patadas...no la medicina...eres la reina de los golpes, no un miembro del cuerpo de paz...

Que sabes tu?-dijo ella buscando apositos, vendajes y algo de alcohol...-_La otra _es buena en esto...

La otra si...tu no...

Silencio...se supone que estás al borde de la muerte...y voy a tener que sacarte la chaqueta...pero como estás semi consciente no vas a protestar...

Mientras lo hacía sus miradas se cruzaron en varias ocasiones...ambos trataban de evitarlas, porque las quemaban por dentro, pero no podían evitarlo lo suficiente, las emociones son mas fuertes...en especial en dos quinceañeros, solos en medio de un bosque...

Hace calor o es mi impresión?

Se supone que deberías estar medio frío porque has perdido mucha sangre...-dijo ella-Pero obviaremos lo evidente...

Y que es lo evidente?

Que hace mucho calor aquí y no eres solo tu...y que estoy temblando y no es por el simulacro de Kurenai...

Terminó de vendarlo y le puso la chaqueta...en ese momento, mientras sus rostros se acercaron pudieron darse cuenta que ambos respiraban con dificultad, y que sus miradas furtivas no podían evitarse mas...y que sus manos se rozaron al mismo tiempo que el resto de su cuerpo...Shino seguía sentado en el suelo, Hinata estaba de rodillas a su lado...así se quedaron, al descubierto, analizando cada centímetro de su piel hasta que el sonido de los pájaros los devolvió a la realidad...

Debemos ir al punto C -dijo Hinata-Creo que ya viene el enemigo...

Se levantaron y ella activó el Byakugan...

-Alguien se acerca...

Ella iba adelante, pero Shino de pronto la tomó de la cintura por detrás, apretándola contra su cuerpo...

Quédate quieta...activaré mi camuflaje ...

Ella bajó lo brazos, mientras los del chico iban a dar a su alrededor...una vez hizo algo parecido pero nunca con ella incluida...sus insectos comenzaron a cubrirla...

No te preocupes-dijo susurrándole al oído...

Los insectos se transformaron luego en un gran árbol...y se quedaron el silencio y sin moverse por algunos minutos...se sentía algo incomoda con los insectos pero a la vez protegida. Nunca se había sentido tan segura estando con alguien...sus brazos aún la tenían tomada con fuerza, y de a poco ella se había amoldado a él, mientras el muchacho apoyaba su rostro algo cansado en el hombro de ella...esa clase de técnica la había dominado hacía tiempo y no requería de gran cantidad de chakra...era la situación la que lo desgastaba...su presencia y lo que estaba haciendo...

Luego de un rato Kiba pasó y no se percató...aunque su trabajo era descubrir a sus compañeros en el fondo sabía que en camuflajes era superado por mucho...salieron de éste luego y corrieron al punto C...llegando antes que Kiba...y Kurenai tampoco estaba allí...

- 9 minutos y 35 segundos-dijo Hinata-No está mal para alguien sin aptitudes medicas...

Shino se sentó a descansar...

-Te sientes bien?

-No-dijo Shino secamente

-Creí que dominabas...

-Eso no es el problema...el problema es que...eres tu...

Hinata lo miró; hace una semana se habría sentido mal por el comentario. Pero sabía de lo que hablaba...

-No deberíamos. No podemos. -dijo ella finalmente-Eso lo sé tanto como tu...

Ese es el problema-dijo Shino mirándola-Lo sabemos...pero no podemos evitarlo. Hinata...esto está mal...tú...

Iba a decirle; en ese momento iba a perder la templanza propia de los Aburame e iba a pasar a ser controlado por los sentimientos y las emociones, como cualquier otro mortal...pero Kurenai los interrumpió...

-Ah...ya llegaron...-dijo ella-Menos de 10 minutos...no está mal...

Shino se levantó y salió del bosque sin agregar más a su ya atribulada mente...

-Estoy cansado y tengo cosas que hacer...nos vemos mañana...

Hinata bajó la vista y al verlo desaparecer se desplomó en el suelo...

-No me obligues a volver a tocar a Shino, Kurenai...es lo unico que te pido...no sabes lo frágil que me vuelve...

Kurenai la miró y sonrió, tocandole el cabello. También entendió que su pupilo favorito se sentía igual...pero era Shino...y no le confiaría su fragilidad ni en un millón de años...

Mientras el joven Aburame salía del bosque, Hiashi Hyuuga hacía lo propio de las montañas...tenía 5 días para liberarlas a ambas del jutsu de su madre...si no lo hacía, Hinata volvería y Hirami desaparecería para siempre...

_Estoy un poco estancada con la historia pero no es mi culpa sino mas bien del cúmulo de circunstancias atenuantes que impiden mi inspiración entre las que se encuentra una profunda crisis existencial que ha envuelto a la autora de esta historia al haber terminado la universidad y encontrarse de ociosa en su casa, pero eso no es tan importante...lo bueno es que de aquí en adelante esto será mas fluido por fin..._

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews y perdonen los problemas técnicos..._**


	9. THINGS ABOUT

_Veamos...aquí llegamos a la clímax de de la historia...gracias por lo reviews nuevamente en especial a los buenos...jijiji!...por favor, sientanse en libertad de escribirme o agregarme en sus msn así me dan nuevas ideas...vale?_

_**CAPITULO 8: THINGS ABOUT...**_

Algo esa mañana le hizo despertar mas extraña que de costumbre...tenía la idea clara de ir a buscar a Ino porque temía que la otra empezara a regresar y fuera tiempo de irse...empezaba a creer que estuvieran evitandola ya que no la encontró, ni a ella, ni a su equipo, ni siquiera a el imbecil de Neji...cuando se levantó ya no había nadie...todo estaba demasiado silencioso...hasta que su camino se topó con el de su padre, era extraño verlo en la aldea...

Hija...Tsunade sama te espera...hay algo que debemos hablar...

Ella asintió pero luego de un rato la situación le pareció molesta...no había hecho nada malo y sospechaba que había algo que todo el resto sabía, menos ella...

De que se trata?

Algo sobre Hinata y tú...-dijo su padre...

Eso sonó extraño...porque ella era Hinata...recordó entonces la extraña pesadilla de hace unas noches...

Estaba sentada en el parque...pero no era ella y a la vez si...eran sus ojos y su rostro pero su cabello era largo, como el de Neji...de pronto alguien igual a ella se le acerca...le llama pero con otro nombre, un nombre que no recordaba en ese momento...

Me llamo Hinata...quien eres tu?

Yo soy Hinata-dice la otra muchacha-Tu no eres yo...

Claro que si...ambas lo somos...

La joven sonreía y se acercó a ella. Le susurró algo que no recordaba tampoco y allí desperto...

No me estarán escondiendo algo, padre?-dijo subiendo las escaleras hacia el despacho de Tsunade...

Hiashi la miró...

Al entrar estaba Tsunade, Neji y su sensei Kurenai...

Si me esconden algo-dijo ella como evidenciando un hecho...

La invitaron a sentarse, pero ella desistió...creía adivinar...

Ella esta regresando...es eso? pues ya lo sé...recuerden que estoy en su cuerpo...

Se miraron. Solo Kurenai parecía algo mas precupada que el resto, que disimulaban muy bien...

Hay algo que no te hemos dicho pero que ya es hora que sepas, hija mía...-dijo Hiashi-Algo sobre tu madre...

Hiashi miró hacia el sur, hacia las Montañas...esperaba tener la misma serenidad que tuvo la anciana para develarle el secreto...

Tu no eres Hinata-dijo de frentón-No eres ella...

De los presentes, solo Kurenai y Neji no sabían la historia de la anciana de las Montañas, en realidad habían sido citados de apoyo...Hiashi esperaba que su maestra fuera capaz de calmarla en caso que no reaccionara bien, y Neji...bueno, Neji era su primo...además de la única persona en la que Hiashi confiaba para cuidar a su primogénita...además del pequeño detalle de ser el prometido de Hinata en el caso extremo que llegue a los 21 sin un esposo…

Ella estaba impávida...no sabía como reaccionar a una aseveración tan firme como esa; porque su padre no bromeaba, no tenía sentido del humor, los Hyuugas no venían con eso incluido...

Tu madre nunca me informó que ella daría a luz a dos bebes...-dijo Hiashi-Y utilizó un jutsu prohibido para encerrarte en el cuerpo de Hinata...así evitó que yo tuviera que sellar a una pero en cambio no te permitió nacer. Creyó que podría liberarte cuando sean mayores pero luego...bueno, tú sabes el resto...

Seguía sin decir nada...demasiada información. Miraba al suelo en una habitación donde el aire se había vuelto frío y la respiración era el único sonido que alguien podía pronunciar...salvo Hiashi...

No lo supe sino hasta que lograste salir producto del accidente de Hinata-dijo el patriarca-No sabía que estabas ahí dentro...hija...

No es posible-dijo ella rompiendo su silencio-Yo soy ella...Hinata...ella...

Todos estos años has creído ser ella pero no lo eres...

Neji murmuró algo que nadie entendió y se desplomó algo abatido en el sillón del despacho...Kurenai sacó un cigarro desde su bolsillo...

Ya se que es difícil de creer...para mi también fue difícil-dijo posando sus ojos en cada uno de los presentes...hasta regresar al rostro de su hija...

_Hirami...Hirami..._

Ella lo miró...

Ese es tu nombre...Hirami...Hyuuga...Hinata es el nombre de tu hermana...

Ella retrocedió unos pasos...todo era tan confuso...de alguna manera todo parecía encajar ahora, aunque lo lamentaba... pero si no era Hinata significaba que no era nada...

No te das cuenta de lo que hicieron, padre?-dijo ella de pronto-Me han transformado en menos que una sombra...en un espíritu con nombre pero sin vida...todo por salvarme de un destino nefasto, lo sé...pero un destino que pudo ser evitado si tu así lo hubieras querido...

Caminó hacia la puerta...

No he nacido, padre...

Puedes hacerlo...podemos sacarte del sello de tu madre...podemos liberarte antes que Hinata recobre su cuerpo...

Que te hace pensar que quiero hacerlo?-dijo ella-Acaso morir es peor que nacer en una familia que marca y decide arbitrariamente el destino de otros...crees que quiero ser una Hyuuga? Crees que quiero ser_ tu _ hija?

Hiashi iba a alcanzarla pero Tsunade lo detuvo...debían darle tiempo...pero solo el resto del día, ya no tenían suficiente para darse el lujo de desperdiciarlo, porque Hinata se acercaba a recuperara su vida...

No sabía donde ir...no podía huir...era como si hubiera abierto los ojos por primera vez...ahora entendía el sueño...la muchacha de cabellos largos era ella...sería ella si hubiera nacido...pero aún no lo hace...corrió al bosque...no podía recurrir a nadie...

Pero sus pasos inconscientes la llevaron a la casa de Shino...el estaba afuera, para variar entrenando con sus insectos...la vio llegar con sus ojos llorosos y supo de que se trataba...

Me llamo Hirami...no Hinata...

Shino se acerco a ella y la abrazó mientras ella estallaba en sollozos...la hizo entrar a la casa y le dio té...luego de unos minutos ella pudo calmarse...

Sabías que no era ella, cierto?

No estaba seguro...-dijo él-Pero mis sospechas fueron de alguna forma confirmadas ayer...creímos que eras otra persona, pero no...su hermana...

Bueno...eso es la bienvenida al clan Hyuuga...los secretos son la especialidad de mi familia...

Ella le contó lo mismo que su padre le había informado sobre el sello de su madre y su nacimiento inconcluso...a Shino le sorprendió todo pero no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado de alguna forma...no se había enamorado de Hinata, y eso era un consuelo...y no una traición a Kiba…

Hirami...-dijo el chico de los insectos-Es un hermoso nombre...si te sirve de algo...

Los odio...odio lo que hacen..._por el bien del clan..._

No digas eso...es tu familia...y por lo que me dices tu madre lo hizo para evitar que una de ustedes fuera sellada...

Lo sé pero aún es difícil de asimilar...años creyendo ser una sombra...y ahora soy menos que eso...

No, nunca lo has sido!-dijo el Aburame-Eres una persona...un alma, Hirami...

Algo dentro de esa frase la hizo sonreír levemente...tal vez el hecho de escuchar su nombre de los labios de él…

Se escucha lindo cuando lo dices...

Shino la abrazó. Sentía unos deseos casi incontrolables de protegerla...no era Hinata, pero era alguien que había conocido y de la cual se había enamorado de improviso y sin querer…y sin siquiera verla, porque nunca la había visto...pero la quería...y la protegería aunque nunca pueda hacerlo...

Mi padre dice que hay una forma de hacerme salir...-dijo ella...

Shino la soltó. Casi esbozó una sonrisa...

En serio?

Parece gustarte la idea...

Nunca te he visto...no sé como eres...-dijo-Yo también soy curioso, sabes?

Hirami le devolvió la sonrisa al reconocer la frase...

Aún no lo decido...

Te negarás a la posibilidad de nacer?

Estoy confundida...

El la miró unos segundos. No podía decirle que la entendía porque no era así...nunca había pasado por algo remotamente parecido, solo tenía a su padre y su hermano mayor, su familia no era complicada como los Hyuuga...

Puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas...-dijo el al ver que el sol se ponía-Estoy solo y me harás compañía...

Hirami lo miró, más confusa...

No...Espera...no me expresé con claridad-dijo él al ver la expresión en el rostro de la muchacha-Es solo que...aquí estarás tranquila...

Lo sé-dijo sonriendo-Gracias, Shino...

El sol desapareció y las estrellas habían salpicado el cielo cuando Kurenai y Neji hicieron su aparición por su casa...Shino los estaba esperando afuera...ya era medianoche...

Buscamos a...a Hinata...-dijo el joven Hyuuga...

Querrás decir a Hirami-aclaró Shino mientras Neji y Kurenai lo miraban...

El abrió silenciosamente la puerta para que vieran que ella estaba durmiendo a salvo, junto a la chimenea del salón...

Ella esta bien... es mejor que se quede aquí por esta noche-dijo Aburame-Mañana la llevaré a su casa...

Que te dijo?-preguntó Neji altaneramente...

Todo-le respondió con la misma frialdad-No necesita esconderme nada...obviamente ya ha sufrido demasiado como para que, mas encima, deban obligarla a esconder ese sufrimiento a sus amigos, Hyuuga Neji...

Pues debería...no sabes de lo que hablas, Aburame...

Lo sé mejor que tu...o caso contigo estará mejor?

No es momento para esto, Shino-dijo Kurenai al ver la forma tan territorial en que había comenzado a transformarse la conversación-Vamos, Neji...ella estará bien aquí...

El único lugar donde estará a salvo es con su familia-dijo el Hyuuga...

Kurenai estaba a punto de separarlos pero al fin los ánimos se calmaron. Se fueron mientras Shino entendía en parte lo que Hinata debía soportar día a día a causa de Neji...sabía, sin embargo, que Hirami le había dado un par de lecciones para bajarle los humos...aunque no sabía bien si eso había sido suficiente...o cual era la relación entre Neji y su prima...

Maldito...-se dijo a si mismo mientras ponía otra manta sobre Hirami-Si le hace algo a Hirami o Hinata...

Pero Neji pensaba lo mismo que él...mientras se alejaban, sin embargo, se lo confió a Kurenai...

Está bien dejarla con Shino?

Claro que está bien...él, a diferencia de todo el resto de nosotros, las conoce a ambas-dijo Kurenai- Además, después de ti...es el chunnin con mas talento de la villa...

Como que las conoce a las dos?

No conoces a Shino como Hinata o yo...a él no se le puede engañar...de alguna forma siempre lo supo...que Hinata no era Hinata...

Pero él vive solo...

No te preocupes...Shino es el tipo mas correcto del mundo...-dijo Kurenai-Si dice que estará bien y que la llevará por la mañana lo hará...

Le llevaron la noticia a Hiashi y de alguna forma respiró aliviado...pensó que huiría pero al saber que la estaban cuidando supo que aún tenía tiempo...debía prepararse...

_Que les pareció? Aún no develo el secreto de como van a liberarla...y lo mas importante...como le harán para dejarla de 15 sin tener un cuerpo...ñacañacañaca!...prepárense...quedan 2 capítulos para el final..._

_Aún no se si será un happy ending o un fuckin' ending..._

_Sorpresa, sorpresa…_


	10. LIGHT MY WAY

_La cosa se va poniendo color de hormiga…lo que es obvio considerando que uno de los personajes principales es Shino…recuerden que en la Biblia dice: **"Felices los Otakus, porque de ellos heredaran la tierra"…**o algo así…_

_Como sea…la irrupción de esta Inner lo trastocó todo, en especial a cierto chico de gafas oscuras, por lo que decidí que sería un final feliz para variar…y también decidí darle un termino a mi fanfics (cosa que solo UNA VEZ he hecho) …pero por el momento…el siguiente capitulo…_

**_CAPITULO 9: LIGHT MY WAY_**

Despertó bruscamente, Shino estaba recostado en un sillón a su lado…supuso que sus ojos estaban cerrados tras los lentes oscuros…unos segundos de paz antes del amanecer pero luego pensó…era tan fácil ser un sombra, vivir eternamente tras el resplandor de vida de otra persona, como un vampiro tras la sangre de alguien, como un parásito alimentándose de los restos de vida. Ahora podía decidir dejar de ser quien creyó ser durante 15 años y volverse real…corpóreo, palpable…antes era mas fácil, hace menos de 2 días seguía siéndolo, no tenía riesgos que correr siendo Hinata, al principio creyó que sería divertido…

-Que sería divertido!-pensó….

Sería como un juego…vivir la vida de otro, arruinarla o malgastarla, en realidad no le importó eso al principio…al principio…ella había estado oculta desde siempre y ahora salía…pero en menos de una semana descubrió lo que estar viva significaba, de cierta forma Hinata le dio esa oportunidad y siempre lo agradecería…a través de ella conoció lo que era una familia –algo disfuncional, pero familia al fin-, el cariño de un sensei, la amistad….la amistad, si…y de paso a Shino…

El seguía a su lado, sin moverse. Que pasaría ahora?...en realidad tenía una lista de razones para afrontar su nacimiento, y una de las primeras era justamente la persona que dormía a su lado; no era fácil de aceptar pero debía decir que le gustaba, que le gustaba mucho….

-Pero…el que siente?

La duda la hizo estremecerse…no dudaba del hecho que él pudiera estar muy confundido, eran dos personas la que estaban en ese cuerpo, y era obvio que Shino se sentía atraído por una de ellas pero, ¿por cual?...Le gustaba ella o su aparición fue solo la forma en que sus sentimientos hacia Hinata se manifestaran?

Cerró los ojos instintivamente….aún no nacía y la vida se le había empezado a complicar…de pronto, un dolor en la cabeza la devolvió al mundo real, se tomó la sien con las manos, gimiendo de dolor mientras su compañero despertaba…

- Que te ocurre?-dijo él-Hirami?

-Nada…es solo jaqueca….siento hacerte despertado…

-No estaba durmiendo…-le respondió Aburame…

-En serio?

Ella bajó la vista…le pareció que si, de otra forma no se habría atrevido a mirarlo tan descaradamente como lo había hecho, hace unos días con seguridad no habría dudado, pero ahora no….

-Algo te preocupa, verdad?

-La vida me preocupa-dijo ella bajando la vista- Hiashi…mi padre… dijo que podía sacarme del jutsu en que me encerró mi madre, dijo que podía nacer…pero no dijo que pasaría después de eso…tampoco sé como va a reaccionar Hinata, va a despertar de este sueño con una hermana melliza…y que hay de Hanabi?...ella es aún pequeña para entender…o el resto del clan?...además….

-Sh…-dijo Shino poniendo su índice en los labios de ella- No pienses demasiado en ello…solo piensa en que vas a vivir, vas a tener una vida…

Se miraron en silencio; él si sabía como terminar una conversación…

-Que hay de…-dijo ella luego de unos segundos-de nosotros?...digo…tengo las mismas habilidades de Hinata como shinobi, tu sabes, no podremos ser un grupo de 4, aunque me gustaría…

Shino le sonrió, ella odiaba que él se tomara las cosas con tanta madurez y calma…como si el resto hablara solamente estupideces o fueran unos niños…

-Nunca mas serás la sombra de nadie, lo sabes verdad?-le dijo Shino-Para mi siempre serás diferente a Hinata…ella es mi compañera de equipo, mi amiga…pero tu…

Shino se detuvo…se veía confiado, pero otra palabra de sus labios podrían hacer que revelara a los ojos de la Hyuuga los sentimientos confusos ante ella…

-Yo que?

No encontró respuesta de él, solo el muro inquebrantable del silencio. Pareció entender…

-Debemos irnos-dijo ella entonces-En mi casa ya deben estar preocupados y no quiero que faltes a tu palabra…

**_-_**Estabas…?

-Estaba despierta-dijo ella levantándose-Escuché todo…

Salieron de la casa unos minutos después. Hubiera deseado que el viaje no haya sido tan silencioso pero, después de todo, no podía esperar mas de él…ya tenía todas las respuestas que necesitaba de él…

Atravesaron la aldea y luego el bosque hasta dar, a las afueras de ésta, con la casa de los Hyuuga…estaba bastante escondida y eso era obvio, como cualquier clan, era recelosos de los extraños…en ese lado de la aldea los árboles eran mas oscuros que el resto del bosque, eso le daba aún mas aspecto secreto a la mansión…

-Espera…-dijo ella cuando se aproximaban-Un segundo…

Miró la casa y resopló como queriendo sacarse el nerviosismo del cuerpo…Shino lo notó…

-Está bien….nada malo te pasará….

-Eso no lo sé…-le respondió ella-Realmente no lo se…

Hirami bajó la mirada, tratando de relajar su cuerpo mientras Shino miraba los alrededores…

-Cuando esto pase...aún seremos amigos?-dijo Hirami mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia su hogar….Shino iba a dos pasos de ella…

-Amigos?-pensó el chico-No podía ser su amigo…de Hinata si, pero de ella…no importaba como se viera o que tan parecida fuera a Hinata, para él siempre serán diferentes...diametralmente distintas….

-No podré ser tu amigo-dijo Shino-Nunca sentiré por ti lo que siento por Hinata…

-Entiendo…

-No, no entiendes…-dijo Shino lanzándose con esa frase al vacío….

Le tomó la mano mientras la obligaba a detener el paso…fue como esa vez en su dormitorio, con aroma a gardenias y todo….

-Me gustas demasiado como para ser tu amigo…

Ella levantó la mirada, sin entender…al darse vuelta para verlo, quedaron a centímetros uno del otro…Shino tocó su mejilla con su mano, ella cerró los ojos…

-Quiero ver a la verdadera Hirami….

-Y si ella se parece a Hinata?

-Nunca te parecerás a Hinata, podrías ser idéntica a ella, pero yo sabría la diferencia con solo mírate-le respondió sonriendo….

Lo siguiente era sonreír y besarse, pero, para variar, fueron detenidos…ambos dieron un paso atrás al escuchar ruidos…y luego unos ladridos…

-Se tardaron demasiado…-dijo Kiba acercándose-El resto te espera, Hirami…

Ella miró a Shino y luego a Kiba…

-Ya me informaron…no te preocupes, estamos contigo….hermanita…

La frase hizo relajar el ambiente, y de cierta forma le hizo olvidar que hace 3 segundos atrás estaba a punto de besar al amigo de su hermana, porque eso sería desde mañana, la hermana de Hinata…

La vieron entrar al jardín floreado mientras los chicos iban detrás…

-Que hacían ustedes dos ahí?-preguntó Kiba a su amigo de los insectos…

-Veníamos hacia acá…Porque tanta curiosidad?

-Porque hueles a ella…

-Eso es porque durmió en mi casa….

-Ni te atrevas, Aburame…te mato, entiendes?

-De que hablas?...

-Aún es el cuerpo de Hinata….y aunque te guste su hermana, porque sé que te gusta,-dijo Kiba-sigue siendo el cuerpo de Hinata…

-Ya veo…que preocupado estas por el bienestar de ella, Inuzuka…

-Cállate imbécil….-dijo Kiba-Sabes bien que….

-Si, lo sé…-dijo Shino-Por eso no te preocupes….

Llegaron a la mansión. Hiashi estaba en la entrada, esperándolos…Hirami leyó la idea de su padre en los ojos y lo detuvo antes que hablara…

-Quiero que ellos estén presentes-dijo Hirami-Son amigos de Hinata…y míos….

Su padre no pudo hacer nada más, los hizo entrar a la casa y los llevó al salón de las armas, donde estaba Kurenai, Tsunade y Shizune, su ayudante…

-Supongo que si estas aquí es porque aceptaste la propuesta de Hiashi sama-le dijo la Hokage

-Tengo mis razones-dijo ella mirando a su padre, y luego a Kiba y Shino…

-Pues me alegro…-dijo su padre-No te he explicado todo aún…

La sentó, igual que al resto….

-Como me sacarán si no tengo donde llegar?...no tengo…

-Un cuerpo…lo sé-dijo Hiashi-Pero tu madre se preocupó de ello….

Caminó hacia el final del salón, recordaba de pequeña que en esa sala había miles de cosas de la familia…como el traje del príncipe, una reliquia de la familia de su madre…hacia él se dirigió Hiashi….

Era un traje de samurai de hace mas de 100 años, estaba totalmente armado sobre un maniquí, fabricado ambos a mano y guardado en un mueble oscuro…lo había visto una vez, pero luego del nacimiento de Hanabi y la muerte de su madre el mueble fue cerrado, nunca supo porque…

-Que tiene que ver esa reliquia conmigo?

-Mucho, hija…-dijo Hiashi-Tu madre escondió tu cuerpo aquí…la armadura es solo el escondite de éste…

Hiashi fue sacando una a una las partes de la armadura, y para sorpresa de ella, la figura del príncipe no era el de un hombre, sino de una muchacha…una figura de cerámica en tamaño real de un Hyuuga, sin lugar a dudas era un Hyuuga…

-Esa soy yo?

Era una joven de edad incalculable pero de tez blanca, cabellos largos como los de Neji pero más oscuros, pero el semblante de Hinata…y los ojos del clan…tenían exactamente la misma altura de su hermana…

-Tu madre hizo el sello para que durara 16 años, desde la fecha en que fue realizado….pero no tuvo tiempo de advertirme antes de morir…

Hirami bajó la vista…

-Serán iguales…salvo por el cabello-dijo Kiba sonriendo-Espero que no quieras cortártelo también…

-No lo sé…entre parecerme a Hinata o a Neji…

Los chunnins sonrieron. Kiba volvía a distender el ambiente…

-Debemos hacerlo rápido-dijo la asistente de Tsunade-El proceso durará horas y debe ser completado antes que cambie la luna…

-Pero…mi cuerpo es de…que? cerámica?

-Es difícil de explicar pero créeme, estarás bien…y lo mas probable-asintió Tsunade acercándose-es que Hinata no recuerde esta semana…

Hirami tragó saliva mientras la llevaban a un cuarto vacío al ala oeste de la casa…solo Shizune y la Hokage estarían con ella en las próximas horas…

-Tenemos 14 horas y 38 minutos para la puesta de sol…será suficiente-dijo la ayudante de la 5°-vamos…

Hirami miró por ultima vez a sus compañeros antes de irse…le habían dicho que era seguro pero no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez algo resulte mal…

-De verdad traes solo problemas, Hirami-dijo Kiba de pronto-Y solo por eso…tú tendrás que pagar los dangos mañana…

Hirami sonrió…

-Es cierto…mañana es día de dangos…no creo que a Hinata le importe si vas con nosotros…

-Entonces…a ti tampoco te importa?

-Bueno…mientras no las confunda, o pero aún….que Shino las confunda!...por mí está bien…

Hirami se sonrojó levemente, pero con una amplia sonrisa en los labios…

-Nos vemos mañana…muchachos….

Miró a Shino antes de partir, deseo ver que pasaba tras sus ojos pero debería dejarlo para otra ocasión. Al entrar había un gran dibujo pintado en el piso…un sello…la hicieron ponerse en medio, junto a la imagen del antiguo samurai…cerró los ojos y todo se vio oscuro entonces; incluso cuando los abrió otra vez…

-Hinata?

-Quien eres?-le respondió la muchacha….

-Soy tu…tu hermana, Hirami…

-Eres la que vive dentro mío?

-Ya no más…nuestro padre me sacará...

-Entonces…te sellarán a ti también…-dijo Hinata-Te sellarán como al padre de Neji, como a nuestro primo?

Hirami y Hinata se miraron…

-Debes evitarlo…no puedes vivir como un pájaro enjaulado, ya lo has sido durante 15 años…-le dijo su hermana…

-No dejaré que lo hagan…antes moriría-le respondió

-Bien…ahora debes nacer…

-Nacer?

-Pues claro…este no es el mundo real…

Un grito levantó a todos esa mañana. Eran las 5 y Hirami había nacido; y la heredera de los Hyuuga había despertado de un sueño extraño…

Se miraron en silencio una a la otra, por segundos o tal vez minutos…hasta que Hinata fue la primera en hablar…

-Bienvenida al mundo…hermana…

_Y bien? No me culpen por darle esos toques de realismo fantástico a la obra, es que en la escuela me hicieron leer demasiado a García Márquez e Isabel Allende y el resultado fue, de cierta forma, este fanfics…el capitulo 10 es el final pero ya vieron que la historia termina bien…y aunque empezó cómica, luego se volvió algo trágica para derivar en algo fantástico ya ven como en estos días le doy un final romántico… (ahhhhh…)_

_Gracias a todos por los reviews…_


	11. THE END IS THE BEGINING

_Estoy un poco triste porque terminar un fanfics,es, de cierta forma, como ver partir a un hijo…yo no tengo hijos pero supongo que debe ser algo así…_

_De cualquier forma, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, y a petición de algunos (creo que solo uno, pero ni modo…) voy a tratar de hacer una secuela entre estos dos…o entre Hinata y Kiba...y a poner a Neji en medio...(ya aclaré mis dudas con alguien que me dijo que entre primos no es pecado...creo que fue Jiraiya...)_

_Sigan leyendo mis historias porfis…._

_**CAPITULO 10: THE END IS THE BEGINING...**_

5 y algo de la mañana. _Recién nacida…_

Fue un gran grito el que despertó a todos esa mañana, y aunque era otoño, amaneció temprano, el sol alzó sus pestañas somnolientas unos minutos después que a Hirami la llevaran a darse su primer baño real en el mundo…en su propio cuerpo…y la ropa prestada de Hinata…supusieron mal al creer que Hinata no sabía de ella…

Ella siempre ha estado en mi…estuvo-dijo la Hyuuga rectificándose-Pero nunca creí que fuera mas que una proyección de mis sentimientos…de mis deseos…

Miró a su hermana, acarició sus cabellos mojados que eran observados también por la Hokage y su ayudante…no podían evitar preocuparse que pasaría con ella ahora que estaba "afuera"…¿Qué haría su padre ahora que tenía dos hijas de 15 que podían heredar la dirección del clan?

Era evidente que Hirami había demostrado mas fuerza que su tímida hermana, pero a la vez, menos control y serenidad…eran más bien complementos; pero las comparaciones serían inevitables, en especial en un clan donde su fortaleza no era la delicadeza y el tacto…

10 de la mañana…_Abrir los ojos al cielo…_

Hirami había dormido por primera vez, en la cama de sus hermana y a su lado, como pudieron haberlo hecho hace 15 años atrás…pero cada vez que Hirami abría los ojos se asustaba…esta vez, cuando lo hizo, estaba dentro de su propia piel…se levantó y se miró al espejo…

Eres una mezcla extraña entre Neji y yo…-dijo la voz de su hermana entrando a la habitación, se había levantado antes-Pero al menos no nos confundirán en la calle…

Será raro salir en mi propio cuerpo…los conozco a todos pero ellos no saben quien soy, solo sensei Kurenai y los muchachos…

Si, y de ellos quiero hablarte…en especial de…

La frase de Hinata fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta. Su hermana abrió la puerta y, sorpresa…era Neji…la vio aguantando la respiración unos momentos…

El parecido es evidente…-dijo Neji finalmente-No pasarás por una Hyuuga cualquiera…

No soy una Hyuuga cualquiera-dijo Hirami-Pero me gustaría serlo…

Tu padre te espera…a ambas….

Hirami y Hinata caminaron en silencio tras Neji, que miraba de reojo a la recién nacida…Hinata sonreía nerviosa…tal vez su hermana, sin querer, le haya sacado un peso de encima…

Fue "presentada" frente a todos los del clan...frente a las dos familias…no pudieron evitar las miradas de preocupación respecto a la nueva integrante de la familia principal, era hermana melliza de Hinata, era tan heredera como ella, no podían decidir su destino arbitrariamente en alguien que nació hace un par de horas…¿o si? Eso nadie lo sabía…solo Hiashi…pero él no quería…sacrificar mas por el bien del clan? Sellar a su propia hija?

Estamos aquí para recibir al mundo a mi hija…a nada más que a eso-dijo Hiashi alzando una copa, con una sonrisa sincera en los labios-Hyuuga Hirami, bienvenida al mundo…

Hirami sonrió, divertida ante la fiesta y los regalos…

Técnicamente eres recién nacida-dijo Neji-Y a los recién nacidos se le dan regalos…

Pañales y biberones…-dijo Hirami-Y a mi que me darán?

Sus parientes le obsequiaron ropa…telas para vestidos y zapatos…ella solo sonreía algo confundida…y divertida….

Ahora se lo que siente un recién nacido….

Te ayudaré con esto…no te preocupes-le dijo su hermana….

De entre la multitud, una niña de unos 9 años caminó hacia ella. La miró unos segundos….

Hanabi…yo…

La niña entonces la abrazó, hundiendo su cabeza pequeña en su pecho….

Al fin estás aquí…hermanita…

Ambas sollozaron unos segundos, mientras Hanabi sacaba algo de entre sus ropas…

Es tu regalo

Al abrirlo, vio que era….un cepillo…

Necesitarás uno…tu cabello es muy largo…

La recepción dio paso a un almuerzo familiar...tanto como podía serlo en una familia como los Hyuuga, todos deseaban que las cosas fueran diferentes y tal vez el próximo heredero del clan pueda cumplir el deseo de romper con una tradición tan terriblemente imbecil como la del Sello…

Dos de la tarde. …_hora de la siesta?_

Su padre la envía a descansar…también a Hinata…

No puedo…-murmuró a su hermana-Hoy es…

Día de dangos!-dijo Hinata completando la frase-Claro…

Le prometí a los chicos que iría…que iríamos….espero que no te incomode…

Me estas tratando como a tu madre y no lo soy. Soy tu hermana…-dijo Hinata-Acaso crees que soy tonta?

Ambas se miraron…

Te gusta Shino….te gusta Shino, te gusta Shino…

Hinata!

Es cierto…lo sé…y a él lo tienes loco también…quien diría que Shino Aburame se enamoraría de mi hermana…

No estás enojada? Te juró que no hice nada!

Lo sé…como voy a estar enojada?

No lo sé…es que…es tu amigo…y Kiba…creo que a él no lo gusta la idea…supongo que es porque le gustas…

Hinata abrió sus ojos grises y luego bajó la vista. Hirami había dado en el blanco.

Lo siento…no quise…

Lo sé. Kiba y yo…

Tienen algo…lo sabía!

No…es solo que, somos amigos…pasar la línea sería peligroso-dijo ella-Como shinobi es un riesgo, algo que puede poner en peligro una misión…

Al demonio las misiones!-gritó Hirami-Te gusta?

No es fácil…hay alguien mas…

Naruto?

No…Neji…

Esa frase lo trastocó todo. Era la parte de Hinata que ni ella sabía…y ella no quería develar, al parecer…

No quiero hablar de ello-dijo la Hyuuga en tono cortante-Mejor salgamos…

Pero…

Es día de dangos, no?...y tu pagarás…eso no me lo pierdo, y ya es tarde…

Salieron es escondidas de su casa…caminaron hacia la aldea y Hinata iba muy feliz…Hirami trataba de disimular su nerviosismo con la templanza de su clan…sin resultado…

Estarás bien…no hay problema…

No es eso…es que…creo que no traje dinero suficiente…

Hinata la miró mientras una gota le caía por la frente. Llegaron al puesto…y los chicos estaban esperando…

Kiba se acercó gritándoles…

Estamos aquí hace una hora…me muero de hambre!

Ambas sonrieron…eso descolocó al chico Inuzuka…

Esperen…quien de ustedes dos es Hinata? Para golpear a la otra por llegar tarde…

Serás imbécil!-dijo Shino acercándose-Bienvenida de regreso, Hinata-chan…

Se acercó a Hinata y la abrazó…Kiba hizo lo mismo luego que él…entonces el chico de los insectos fue hacia Hirami…y la besó en la mejilla. Ella sonrió…no necesitaban decirse mas…

Yo no voy a hacer eso!-gritó Kiba-Mejor entremos a comer…

5 de la tarde. _Me gusta porque sabe todos los trucos de magia…_

No supo como…eso debería preguntárselo alguna vez, pero no ese día…ahora estaban demasiado concentrado en escapar de su hermana, de Kiba y de Neji, que había llegado al puesto de dangos para llevarlas a ambas de regreso a casa…nadie contó con el efectivo cuerpo de súbditos de Aburame que los ayudaron a escapar…para cuando se dio cuenta, Shino la llevaba de la mano y salían rápidamente de la aldea, hacia el bosque….

Estás loco, sabes?

Supongo que por eso te gusto…

No lo sé…-dijo ella-Tal vez es pura curiosidad científica…

Llegaron al río…

Así que…curiosidad científica?-aclaró Shino-Yo pensé que odiabas los escarabajos…

Mmm…podría acostumbrarme…si sigues realizando mas salidas magistrales como la de hace un rato…apuesto que media Konoha nos busca…

Pues que busquen, yo de aquí no me muevo…

Shino se acercó a ella, que, sonriéndole, se apoyaba en un árbol cercano…ahora era su cuerpo, su piel, y no había ningún Inuzuka cerca…

Espera…-dijo ella, de pronto-me raptaste!...Neji te va a matar…si mi padre sabe esto…

Yo no diré nada…y tu?

Hirami sonrió….

Es que acaso no sabes que acabo de nacer…secuestraste a una niña…

Hirami…-dijo Shino acercándosele hasta casi susurrar en sus oídos-Aún tienes ese tatuaje?

Pues…-Hirami soltó un suspiro…su despreocupación era envidiable-No lo sé…creo que no…

Pues tendremos que averiguarlo…tú sabes…pura curiosidad científica…

Sus labios pasaron de su oído a su cuello, rozaron sus mejillas respirando lentamente su aroma…embriagador y terriblemente adictivo…

O sea que ya somos…novios o algo así?

Me dejarás hacer esto si o no?-dijo finalmente Shino-No voy a dejarte tranquila hasta que no te bese…me entiendes?

No quiero un novio posesivo, sabes?...porque después de esto tendremos que serlo…

O sea que no me vas a dejar pedírtelo yo?-dijo Shino bajando la cabeza algo molesto…

Pero que más da….

Dos semanas aguantándome, Hirami…-dijo Shino-Me insultaste, me coqueteaste, me golpeaste…y ahora que por fin te tengo…me robas las ganas de pedirte que seas mi novia y no me dejas besarte?...eres mala…

Pues…lo siento, yo…

Shino entonces sonrió y la besó, intempestivamente, con la misma necesidad que tenía de abrazarla y de respirar de su boca, de su aire…ninguno de los dos sabía mucho al respecto pero nadie nace sabiendo…excepto quizás ella…

Ahora si…-dijo Shino recuperando el aliento-Quieres ser mi novia?

Bueno, no me queda mas remedio…me gustas…

Que clase de chica dice eso?

Pues yo…acostúmbrate…

Contigo tendré dolores de cabeza por el resto de mi vida, pero ni modo-pensó el chico de los insectos-…algún día tenías que aparecer…vestida de invierno, a conquistar con tus ojos el abismo oscuro donde reposaba mi alma…

7 de la tarde. _No hace frío para ser otoño…_

Mismo bosque, mismo lugar, 12 horas después de ser interrumpidos por Kiba el día anterior, ahora iba a dejar a su novia, la hermana de su mejor amiga, a su casa…claro que ella insistió en entrar sola…

Pues lógico. –Dijo ella-te ve mi padre, te mata; te ve Neji, te mata…hasta Kiba amenazaría con matarte después de lo que hicimos…y yo no quiero un novio muerto…

Mañana vengo por ti...le explicaré a tu padre….

Creo que mejor esperamos un poco…es aún demasiado rápido para él, no sabe que hacer conmigo…

Espera…no pensará…sellarte?

No lo sé…no se nada…solo sé que por ahora…

Mantengamos la distancia-dijo abrazándola-todo lo posible…va a ser difícil…

Si…pero recuerda que te quiero…nada de lo que pase cambiará eso…

Sabes que puedes contar conmigo¿cierto?...no cometas la estupidez de hacer alguna locura sin consultármelo antes…sin decirme…lo que sea, estaré ahí…

Gracias…

No…no tienes que agradecer a nadie por quererte, Hirami…

Caminó en paso firme hacia su casa…ya nada importaba…ni el frío ni la reprimenda segura por haberse escapado…el mundo podía no resultar como ella planeaba pero eso ya no le importaba…cuando salió a la luz fue una sorpresa para todos y de ello estuvo consciente; nunca supo que la vida le dio una mas grande, le dio una oportunidad…y no iba a desperdiciarla…

"Siempre se puede nacer"-pensó ella mientras entraba al jardín de la mansión…

Siempre podrás encontrar una razón contra la soledad y el silencio…

Por eso la vida siempre te da sorpresas…y en papel de regalo…

**F I N**

(Por ahora…)

_Conociendome como me conozco...podría decir que NUNCA termino con nada...menos con un fanfics...y mientras concluyo una idea empiezo otra...prometo a todos una secuela, pero mientras tanto...debo terminar una idea que tengo con una chica parecida a Hirami pero con cierto chico de cabello rojo...no se preocupen que SHINO siempre aparece en mis Fics..._


End file.
